


Sonofabitch

by Neve83



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Gen, Humor, Italiano | Italian, Slice of Life, Translation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-30 19:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/pseuds/Neve83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam non aveva mai visto Dean tanto felice. Il suo fratellone è allegro, dorme benissimo e mangia qualunque cosa gli venga messo davanti, anche se cibi oscenamente salutari. C'è giusto un piccolo problema in questo grazioso quadretto...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Di Sam Che Ricorda Le Regole E Dean Che Condivide Troppe Informazioni

**Author's Note:**

> Questa è una TRADUZIONE.  
> L'autrice della storia è Lampito (http://www.fanfiction.net/u/2612780/Lampito), ma non posso utilizzare il corretto form per segnalare il credit dato che posta su fanfiction.net. Pazienza. La storia è comunque tutta sua, genialità comprese.

“Beh, questa è nuova,” considerò Sam tornando all’Impala. 

“Non c’è nulla di nuovo in una donna che mi si butta addosso, Sam,” rispose Dean voltandosi verso Angeline Barrows per rivolgerle un breve cenno professionale da agente dell’FBI al lavoro mentre si infilava in macchina. Lei era languidamente poggiata allo stipite della porta e guardava Dean con un’espressione che Sam aveva visto l’ultima volta appena tre giorni prima – spalmata indecorosamente sulla faccia di Dean che fissava una meringata al limone dall’aspetto particolarmente invitante che se ne stava tutta sola nella vetrina di una caffetteria. 

“Non era a questo che volevo arrivare,” continuò Sam occhieggiando confuso la signora Barrows che fissava suo fratello come un’appetibile preda, pensando oziosamente che si sarebbe sentito meglio con un coltello d’argento a portata di mano, “Nonostante sia piuttosto stupito dalle tue pose da serio professionista, da quando rifiuti il numero di telefono di una donna?” 

“Da quando lo fa per ripicca, Sam,” sospirò Dean mentre guidava l’auto fuori dal parcheggio, “Regola Numero Uno: Mai fare sesso con una donna che vuole sbatterla in faccia al suo ex.”

“Pensavo che la Regola Numero Uno fosse ‘Mai fare sesso con una donna sposata, fidanzata, convivente o comunque sentimentalmente coinvolta con un altro’.” Questionò Sam allentandosi la cravatta. 

"Ok, allora è la Regola Numero Due…"

“No, la Regola Numero Due dice: ‘Mai fare sesso con una donna ubriaca, a meno che non avesse accettato di farlo mentre eravate entrambi sobri’.” Lo corresse Sam.  
“Giusto, sì, anche quella è importante, allora è…” 

“La Regola numero tre è: Se hai dubbi sul fatto sia legale, chiedile un documento – se è maggiorenne ne sarà lusingata,” cominciò a recitare Sam. Il suo sguardo distante suggeriva stesse leggendo da un gobbo nella sua testa. “Regola numero quattro: Mai fare sesso con una donna e supporre che prenda la pillola – niente guanto, niente amore. Regola numero cinque: Mai fare sesso con una donna che sembra sia sul punto di piangere. Regola numero sei: Mai fare sesso con una donna se ha bambini in casa. Regola numero sette: Chiedere sempre MOLTO GENTILMENTE prima di cercare di…” 

“D’accordo! Gesù, Sam,” esclamò Dean, “Non avevo idea prestassi davvero attenzione a quel che stavo cercando di insegnarti sul galateo degli approcci… il punto è, non puoi approfittare di una donna che lo farebbe solo per ripicca, va bene? Non si fa.” E si chiuse in un silenzio corrucciato. 

“Anche se ha sulla testa un metaforico cartello che dice ‘Vieni a prenderla finchè è ancora calda, ragazzone!’?”

“Soprattutto se sta sventolando quel cartello,” grugnì Dean. 

Sam sorrise intenerito. “Se non ti conoscessi bene, Dean, penserei che sotto quella ruvida scorza batte il cuore di un gentiluomo.” 

“Posso giocare le mie carte senza barare e comunque rimorchiare un sacco,” disse Dean, forse appena un po’ sulla difensiva, “Ti da la cifra di quanto io sia meraviglioso.” 

“D’accordo, d’accordo, conveniamo sul fatto tu sia una delle più educate e gentili sgualdrine che una donna senza legami, sobria, maggiorenne, che pratica sesso sicuro, senza figli e senza paranoie e possibilmente un po’ perversa, possa sperare di incontrare,” concesse Sam, “Quello a cui volevo arrivare, prima di essere distratto dal sospetto che la signora Barrows stesse per saltarti addosso con o senza il tuo consenso, era che il suo ‘Non me ne frega niente di lui e semmai sto festeggiando la sua sparizione’ è stato, beh, inaspettato.”

Sbuffò. “Di solito, quando qualcuno sparisce, la persona a loro più cara e più vicina è preoccupata, anche se avevano avuto un litigio in precedenza; quando ci presentiamo alla loro porta dopo che la polizia ha fatto un buco nell’acqua, sono sull’orlo di una crisi di nervi. Non credo che stare a fissarti come fosse un lupo affamato davanti ad una gustosa braciola possa essere definito un ‘comportamento da persona tremendamente preoccupata’.”

“Già, hai ragione,” concordò Dean, “Ma abbiamo ancora sette persone da vedere.” Gettò al fratello uno sguardo d’intesa. “Almeno io non ho la camicia rovinata, al contrario di qualcun altro…” 

“Non è rovinata, si può lavare,” mormorò Sam. Il colore delle sue guance e la sua espressione indicavano chiaramente che il precedente interrogatorio, in cui la loro prima interrogata era riuscita a cogliere Sam in contropiede lasciandogli una macchia di rossetto sulla camicia, NON sarebbe stato oggetto di ulteriori discussioni.

“E com’è che sai come togliere le macchie di rossetto dalle camicie, Sammy?” chiese noncurante Dean, che sorrise quando, per tutta risposta, Sam arrossì ed aggrottò ulteriormente le sopracciglia. 

“Chimica di base,” grugnì Sam, “E’ una base idrorepellente, cera e olio, quindi andrà via trattandola come una macchia di grasso. Strofinare del sapone sul retro della camicia dov’è la macchia, uno spray per il pre-lavaggio e lavaggio in acqua calda.”

“Wow, vorrei averti consultato qualche mese fa, Martha Stewart,” sottolineò Dean, “Perchè avevo questo paio di boxer che adoravo, ed era tutto sporco di Maybelline Very Barry sull’elastico e…” 

“Dean! Troppe. INFORMAZIONI!” guaì Sam. Dean tirò fuori il suo sorriso vincente più spudorato e diede una pacca sulle spalle al fratello. 

“Ti ho insegnato tutto quello che so – beh, tutto quello che le tue tenere orecchie potevano sopportare, almeno – e confido nel fatto che ormai sei grande. Hai bisogno di scopare, Sam.” Sam sospirò e si prese la testa tra le mani. L’espressione di Dean si addolcì. “Stai bene?” 

“Sto bene. Solo un mal di testa,” rispose Sam. 

“Beh, non stanotte allora, anche se forse, se uscissi e scopassi, daresti al tuo cervello al piano di sopra la vacanza di cui ha disperatamente bisogno e…” 

Sam diede a Dean un assaggio della sua Espressione Stronza #5™ (La mia vita privata NON è assolutamente affar tuo, Cazzone). “Beh, uno di noi dovrà pur usare il suo cervello al piano di sopra – dobbiamo cercare di capire con che cosa abbiamo a che fare in questa caccia. Quando avrai voglia di unirti ai grandi, fammelo sapere.” 

Dean battè in ritirata. “Ok, ok, scusa, il cervello principale stasera è in postazione di guida.” Il suo stomaco rumoreggiò. “Che ne dici di cenare? Offro io.” 

Sam sospirò chiudendo gli occhi. “Suona bene.” 

“Bene. Leviamoci questi completi da idioti, fa’ il tuo pre-lavaggio di routine, e poi andiamo a mangiare.” Dean fece una pausa. “Solo una cena, capisci, niente obblighi, non mi aspetto tu venga a letto con me dopo…” 

"Cazzone."


	2. Di Dean Che Conforta Un’Auto Smembrata, E Di Sam a Cui S’incrociano Gli Occhi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa è una TRADUZIONE.  
> L'autrice della storia è Lampito (http://www.fanfiction.net/u/2612780/Lampito), ma non posso utilizzare il corretto form per segnalare il credit dato che posta su fanfiction.net. Pazienza. La storia è comunque tutta sua, genialità comprese.

Era sembrato un problema anche semplice quando Sam aveva collegato una serie di sparizioni da una cittadina vicino Sterling, in Colorado. In un periodo di circa tre mesi erano spariti nel nulla nove uomini. Quattro avevano lasciato nelle loro auto – due delle quali si erano schiantate – i loro vestiti, come se si fossero vaporizzati. Uno aveva lasciato scarpe e abiti sulla sponda di un fiume. Quattro si erano assentati dal lavoro e non erano più tornati indietro. La polizia locale stava trattando i casi come sparizioni non collegate: allontanamenti intenzionali, un annegamento ed un delitto (probabilmente a scopo di rapina). Anni ad inseguire le cose peggiori raccontarono ai Winchester tutta un’altra storia. 

Si erano diretti in Colorado, si erano stabiliti un uno schifoso motel e si erano preparati alla solita routine: determinare i collegamenti tra le sparizioni, interrogare ogni possibile testimone per cercare di ricostruire gli ultimi movimenti dello scomparso, cercare di capire cosa si trovavano di fronte. 

Sam fece quella che Dean chiamava la sua ‘Danza del Portatile’ e stabilì velocemente che tutti gli uomini erano sposati o fidanzati, o comunque impegnati in lunghe relazioni. Quindi si erano camuffati da agenti dell’FBI, Sam pronto ad essere quello simpatico e compassionevole, mentre Dean, il Serio Professionista, avrebbe dato un’occhiata in giro. 

Piano che era volato fuori dalla finestra appena un minuto dopo aver cominciato il primo colloquio. 

Tre giorni travestiti da agenti avevano portato a due cose:  
Primo: tutti gli uomini scomparsi avevano tradito, ingannato e piantato in asso le loro dolci metà con quello che poteva essere descritto solo come insensibile egoismo. La parte lesa era stata lasciata emotivamente (ed in alcuni casi economicamente) distrutta, a malapena in grado di reagire, quando il tradimento era venuto a galla. 

Secondo: i compagni abbandonati – sette donne e due uomini – sembravano non fregarsene un tubo del fatto i loro ex fossero apparentemente svaniti dalla faccia della Terra, e nessuno di loro era minimamente interessato ad aiutare l’FBI nella ricerca degli scomparsi. 

Alcuni di loro non avevano ancora terminato il processo di vandalizzare, distruggere o ridurre in pezzetti microscopici gli averi dei loro ex, ma tutti sembravano essere di ottimo umore, considerando il fatto gli fosse stato spezzato il cuore e distrutta la vita; andavano avanti con la loro vita allegramente, persino entusiasticamente. 

Le signore, in particolare, erano sembrate parecchio inclini a seguire la filosofia del ‘rimettersi in sella’. 

La Moglie Tradita #1 aveva aperto una bottiglia di qualcosa con le bollicine parecchio presto ed era sembrata allegramente contrariata dal fatto gli agenti dell’FBI non potessero bere in servizio. Era stata finanche troppo desiderosa di raccontare, con dovizia di raccapriccianti particolari che avevano messo a disagio persino Dean, il modo in cui aveva colto suo marito in flagrante delicto – “Con enfasi su “leccare”, quel verme schifoso, non ha battuto ciglio”. Poi aveva suggerito loro di controllare l’agenda ed il diario del suddetto verme schifoso per avere qualche indizio sui suoi possibili spostamenti, ma tutto quello che aveva ottenuto era stato separare Sam da Dean; ed era stato a quel punto che aveva fatto la sua mossa: Dean aveva sentito un grido soffocato, era tornato indietro dallo studio ed aveva trovato Sam spalmato contro il muro con il colletto macchiato da una striscia di rossetto rosso ed il viso dello stesso colore. A quel punto era stato necessario tornare in motel perché Sam potesse cambiarsi la camicia. 

Angeline Barrows (ovvero La Lupa, come Sam aveva preso a considerarla nella sua mente) era stata La Moglie Tradita #2. Quando avevano bussato alla sua porta stava organizzando una riunione-festicciola Tapperware. La signora aveva però perso ogni interesse nella Conservazione Modulare e Ritorno agli Essenziali della Cucina nel momento esatto in cui Dean aveva messo piede nella sua tana; aveva descritto con leggerezza come quel ‘ratto di fogna puzzolente’ fosse scappato non con una ma ben due Assistenti personali della sua compagnia, ed aveva aggiunto che non aveva nessun interesse su dove fosse o su quale fosse il suo destino, e se lo avesse visto di nuovo avrebbe usato le sue Cesoie delle Meraviglie per staccare e tagliare a dadini i suoi genitali, possibilmente con il minor spreco di fatica e spargimento di sangue per una veloce pulizia. E Dean si era beccato una pacca sul culo. 

Dopo questo, la Fidanzata Mollata #1 l’avevano beccata che preparava i bagagli. “Non lo so e non m’importa di dov’è finito quel bugiardo maiale infedele. Io me ne vado in vacanza! Dopo aver venduto l’anello di fidanzamento, il vestito ed aver riavuto parte della caparra per il viaggio di nozze, beh, sono rimasta incredula da quanto denaro avessi! Parto con un’amica – abbiamo preso lezioni di francese! Odio il mio passaporto, però, uffa! Le foto sui passaporti sono talmente brutte! Oh Dio, e se qualche bel ragazzo francese mi chiedesse di vedere la foto del passaporto? Morirei!” l’allegro squittio che aveva seguito l’ultima affermazione suggerì che era un rischio che era disposta a correre. “Cette photo, je la deteste! Je ressemble a un… oh, qual è il termine francese per ‘prostituta’?” 

“Dovrebbe essere ‘La putain’,” provvide Sam, “Ma non è un termine molto carino, continui a dire ‘Odio questa foto…” A quel punto c’erano state ulteriori risatine. E Sam aveva avuto una pacca sul culo. 

Dean aveva trovato la visita successiva particolarmente penosa: Moglie Tradita #3, che si era data alla scultura post-moderna costruendo una nuova ed appagante carriera, stava creando il pezzo principale per la sua imminente esposizione trasformando la Plymouth Fury del 1964 del suo scomparso marito in “…un’opera concettuale che simbolizza l’insensibile vandalismo emotivo perpetrato dall’egoismo maschile e da un ego pregno di testosterone. L’ho chiamata ‘La Lussuria dello Scarafaggio è Cieca’.” 

“Io la chiamerei follia criminale,” aveva mormorato tra se Dean carezzando quella che era chiaramente stata un’auto in eccellenti condizioni. O almeno lo era stata finchè la moglie abbandonata non l’aveva ripassata con la fiamma ossidrica e una mazza d’acciaio. “Oh, dolcezza, che cosa ti ha fatto?” aveva cantilenato tristemente all’opera concettuale post-moderna. “Mi dispiace tanto, se l’avessi saputo sarei venuto prima, mi dispiace così tanto…” 

Sam gli aveva messo una mano sulla spalla per confortarlo e, trattenendo a malapena le risate, aveva aggiunto gentilmente, “Va tutto bene fratellone, facciamo quel che possiamo, ma sai che non possiamo salvarli tutti…” Aveva smesso di ridere quando le sue chiappe erano state palpate per l’ennesima volta. 

Fidanzato Mollato #1 sembrava parecchio su di giri considerando che il suo compagno, dopo una decade insieme ed una cerimonia d’unione civile, aveva ripulito il loro fondo bancario comune ed era scappato con un uomo più giovane: “Volete sapere dove potrebbe trovarsi? Andate a chiederlo a qualcuno a cui importa. Quella disgustosa vecchia capra può fornicare fino a morirne per quel che m’importa. Nel frattempo, ho trovato qualcosa di molto più divertente da cavalcare…” e gli aveva sorriso con fare cospiratorio mentre li guidava verso il garage. Il motivo di tanto orgoglio era quel che Sam riconobbe – disinteressato – come la sagoma di una moto, ma Dean andò letteralmente fuori di testa. “Per caso è una FZ?” chiese adocchiando la targa. 

“Assolutamente,” Fidanzato Mollato #1 si era illuminato tutto, “N- model del 1985. Eddie Lawson ci ha vinto il campionato di Superbike su una di queste. È ridotta malissimo, ma strutturalmente è ancora intatta. La sto ricostruendo da capo a piedi.” E così erano rimasti bloccati lì per un’altra mezz’ora, mentre Dean e FM#1 si erano scambiati strani incantesimi riguardo ‘angoli d’inclinazione’ (“Riuscirai a sistemare la valvola di flusso?” “Ancora non ne sono sicuro; Dovrei riuscirci considerando quel cerchione da 16 pollici della ruota anteriore.” “Sbattere con il serbatoio in una sterzata a 180° è una tentazione, te lo dico io.”) e ‘telai deltabox’ e ‘ripristinare gli augelli’ (“Qualche idiota ha messo lì un motore a reazione a quattro tempi dal collettore, ma ha lasciato inseriti gli augelli standard; stavo pensando ad un sistema Yoshi, dalla testata in poi…” “Bello, quest’affare avrà un suono terribilmente arrapato…” ). Fortunatamente non c’erano state pacche – a serbatoi o culi – quella volta. 

Moglie Tradita #5, l’ultima interrogata, era stata assolutamente terrificante. La signora Genevieve Harrington-Hughes era una matrona da tradizione. Un maggiordomo li aveva fatti entrare e lei li aveva ricevuti nel salotto squisitamente e riccamente arredato di una sontuosa dimora. Sedeva con grave dignità, in twin-set e un filo di perle intorno al collo – Sam era sicuro di averla vista ritratta sulla parte anteriore di una bustina di tè del diciannovesimo secolo su un libro di testo – mentre una cameriera serviva il caffè. Per una signora i cui fondi fiduciari erano stati tangibilmente intaccati dal marito scappato con la segretaria – “Quella squallida sgualdrinella arrampicatrice, era più giovane delle nostre figlie!” – sembrava decisamente calma. “Non so e non m’importa di cosa sia stato di quel miserabile furetto maleducato” rise con noncuranza, “E se dovessi rivederlo di nuovo, agente Hammett, sarebbe comunque troppo presto.” 

“Beh, grazie per il suo aiuto,” aveva detto Dean porgendole un biglietto da visita, sentendo che da lei non avrebbero ricavato nulla, “Se dovesse riuscire a pensare a qualunque cosa possa aiutarci, ci chiami per favore.” 

Mentre attendevano l’arrivo del maggiordomo che li avrebbe accompagnati alla porta, la signora rise, serena. “Non credo abbiate capito,” sorrise luminosa parlando in tono allegro, “Non m’importa dove sia quel piccolo roditore mazzola-fica – se dovessi rivederlo di nuovo gli strapperei le palle con i denti, con i denti, Agente Ulrich, e glieli spingerei giù per la gola fino a farglieli uscire dal culo, e per la sua piccola puttanella, le infilerei un piede di porco su per quella sua fichetta unta fino a farle tremare i denti… ah, ecco Handerson, vi mostrerà l’uscita. Guidate con prudenza, signori.” 

Non diede pacche sul culo a nessuno e per quello le erano stati infinitamente grati, nonostante il modo in cui aveva continuato ad occhieggiare il ragazzo che puliva la piscina attraverso le vetrate del salotto avesse messo i brividi ai due fratelli. 

“Buon Dio,” aveva mormorato Dean una volta al sicuro nell’Impala, “Le cose che vedi quando non hai a portata di mano pallottole d’argento…” 

Sam si era seduto al suo posto ed aveva involontariamente incrociato gli occhi e le ginocchia. “Povero Juan,” aveva detto piano, “Povero Juan. Hai visto come lo guardava? Mi sento… sporco.” E rabbrividì. 

“Lei era l’ultima…” 

“…Grazie a Dio, sono stufo di tutte queste palpate di culo…” aveva mugugnato Sam arcigno. 

“… Allora possiamo andare a mangiare adesso?” 

“Sì, buona idea,” aveva risposto Sam, “Non appena ci saremo levati di dosso gli abiti da pinguini.” Un’immagine della signora Harrington-Hughes che sbavava sul povero ragazzo della piscina gli si era accidentalmente materializzata in testa e rabbrividì di nuovo. “E dopo che mi sarò fatto una doccia.”


	3. Di Dean Che Interpreta La Greer, E Sam Che Usa Il Suo Cervello Al Piano Di Sopra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa è una TRADUZIONE.  
> L'autrice della storia è Lampito (http://www.fanfiction.net/u/2612780/Lampito), ma non posso utilizzare il corretto form per segnalare il credit dato che posta su fanfiction.net. Pazienza. La storia è comunque tutta sua, genialità comprese.

Uno dopo l’altro, tutti gli interrogatori erano andati in quel modo: non lo so, non m’importa, troppo occupato a godermi la vita. (Punteggio finale: tre palpate di culo a testa, con Sam vincitore grazie ad una macchia di rossetto in aggiunta.) 

“Dunque,” rimuginò Sam sul suo piatto, “Abbiamo nove uomini scomparsi, ognuno dei quali aveva seriamente tradito qualcuno, ed ora i loro compagni non hanno alcun interesse in quel che potrebbe essergli capitato.” 

“Già,” rispose Dean con la bocca piena di hamburger, “Non lo so, non m’interessa dove quel ratto/maiale/capra/roditore/piragna/verme/inserisci-animale-spregiativo-a-scelta sia andato, continuo con la mia vita e me la godo, grazie tante, urrà.” Afferrò un bel po’ di patatine fritte e le spalmò nella mostarda che aveva nel piatto. “Non importa quanto possano essere strane o sospette le circostanze. Questo cosa ti fa pensare?” 

“Una maledizione, un incantesimo vendicativo,” propose Sam guardando schifato Dean che mangiava. “Qualcuno sta offrendo vendetta a chi ha subito tradimenti in amore? Parlando di maiali…” e passò una manciata di fazzoletti di carta a Dean che guardava senza sapere cosa fare le sue dita unte d’olio e mostarda. 

“Una strega. C’è scritto ‘strega’ al neon, su questa storia,” concordò Dean pulendosi le mani e facendo una faccia strana, “Una strega che odia gli uomini. Una strega e militante femminista. Una strega pelosa, malvestita, che canta Gloria Gaynor ed evira uomini. Dio, odio le streghe…” 

“Una strega che odia gli uomini infedeli,” corresse Sam, “Abbastanza per offrire vendetta alle loro vittime, per renderle di nuovo felici. Se quelle persone hanno fatto maledire i loro ex da una strega non lo diranno a nessuno, men che mai all’FBI.” Fece una pausa. “Il problema è, da dove cominciamo a cercare?”

“Cerchiamo una donna che somiglia a Germaine Greer ed ha un cappello a punta? Andiamo in giro per la città cercando qualcuno con una bacchetta in una mano ed una copia de ‘L’Eunuco Femmina’ nell’altra?” Dean fece spallucce. “Come hanno fatto questi scaricati fastidiosamente allegri a trovarla?”

“Buona domanda,” disse Sam, “Dunque: se fossi un mollato che sta cadendo a pezzi perchè il mio uomo mi ha spezzato il cuore, il portafogli e la vita, dove cercherei aiuto?” Guardò Dean in tralice. “Hai letto ‘L’Eunuco Femmina’?”

“E tu no?” ribatté il fratello. 

“Beh, sì, è solo che non è il primo titolo cui avrei pensato riguardo la tua lista di letture. La professoressa Greer non è esattamente popputa, non è asiatica, e certamente non è quel che diresti una bellezza.” Sam lo guardò incredulo. “Quando diavolo l’hai letto?” 

“Eri a Stanford. Ero costretto a letto con delle costole fratturate e i legamenti stirati ad un ginocchio, la TV non funzionava e quello era tutto quel che c’era da fare in quella schifosa camera,” replicò Dean. “La scelta era tra quello, la Bibbia o il Grande Libro degli Alcolisti Anonimi – era il meno deprimente dei tre.” Sembrò riflettere per un minuto. “Ci sono alcuni aspetti che potrebbero essere qualificati come polemici, ma credo che avesse ragione riguardo la repressione della sessualità della donna perpetrata dal nucleo familiare classico della tradizione occidentale…”

“Non ci posso credere,” Sam guardava suo fratello sbalordito, “Non credo alle mie orecchie.” 

“… le donne erano diventate sospettose riguardo la loro stessa libido – è stato scioccante solo perchè l’ha scritto nero su bianco…” 

“Devo pugnalarti con un coltello d’argento? Chi sei e cosa ne hai fatto di Dean?” 

“…Si deve leggere considerando il contesto in cui è stato scritto,” continuò Dean allungandosi sulla sedia cominciando a fare ampi gesti con una patatina in mano, “C’erano agitazioni sociali d’ogni tipo, all’epoca – leggi e credenze sedimentate venivano messe in discussione e pubblicamente contestate…” 

“Un dannato mutaforma, ecco cosa sei!” accusò Sam. 

Dean continuò come se nulla fosse, “…I movimenti per i diritti civili, per i diritti dei neri, delle donne – il solo impatto della pillola contraccettiva fece vacillare lo stigma di secoli associato alla gravidanza al di fuori del matrimonio – e poi la guerra in Vietnam che continuava…” 

“Un djinn,” decise Sam, “Sono stato rapito da un djinn, ecco cosa, devo solo resistere finchè il mio fratellone non verrà a salvarmi.” Cominciò a saltellare sulla sua sedia. “Aiuto aiuto aiuto! Salvami Dean, salvami! Sono qui, e il tuo doppione sta tentando di effeminarmi!” 

“Avresti dovuto prestare attenzione alle lezioni di Sociologia,” lo rimproverò Dean, “Avresti scopato di più. Le pollastre adorano quando snoccioli questa roba – c’era questo poltergeist a Cambridge, e c’erano queste tipe che si stavano specializzando a Radcliffe, non erano nemmeno lontanamente sospettose della loro libido…”

Sam si prese la testa tra e mani. “Mio fratello, il Sensibile Ragazzo New Age,” mormorò. 

“Di fatto,” sorrise Dean, “Una di quelle specializzande ha detto che sono il Tipo Premuroso e Comprensivo degli Anni Duemila…”

“DEAN!” abbaiò Sam; “Torniamo al problema di come trovare questa strega femminista eviratrice che non somiglia per niente a Germaine Greer, ok?” Dean annuì e si diede un’ultima pulita alle mani sui jeans. 

Sam roteò gli occhi e gli lanciò una copia del giornale locale. “Dean non pulirti le mani sui vestiti, farai puzzare l’auto di grasso di hamburger per giorni…” la sua voce si affievolì e si bloccò di colpo fissando il giornale. “Non può essere così semplice.” Disse tra sé. 

“Cosa?” Dean lo guardò confuso mentre Sam cominciò a sfogliare velocemente il giornale partendo dalla fine. 

“Devono essere qui da qualche parte,” mormorò scansionando le pagine.” Ah! Classificati! Questo è quel che stiamo cercando,” disse scorrendo le colonne di testo, “Ecco, Uomo Cerca Donna, Donna Cerca Uomo, Cercasi Stesso…”

“Sammy, hai qualche perversione di cui non sono a conoscenza?” Dean lo guardò di traverso. Sam lo ignorò e continuò a cercare. 

“Ecco. Sotto ‘Recupero Personale’… Questo. ‘New Age/Guida Spirituale’.” Sam prese una penna. “Ce ne sono tre: ‘Wings and Wishes – Incantesimi per la Salute, Felicità e Prosperità.’ ‘The Cauldron – Per tutte le Wicca’. Eeeee…. Oh. Senti questo. ‘Sfortunato In Amore? Cuore Spezzato? Trova Pace e Felicità con Madame Circe’.”

Dean aggrottò la fronte pensieroso. “Circe, come la Maga Circe?”

“Che trasformava gli uomini che l’avevano offesa in animali.” Sam guardò Dean. “’Inserisci animale spregiativo a scelta…’. Credo che abbiamo una candidata per la posizione di strega femminista integralista, salva cuori-spezzati.” 

“Evvai per Sammy e il suo cervello al piano di sopra!” s’illuminò Dean. “Allora, dobbiamo scoprire se Madame Circe sta distribuendo vendetta o se è solo un’altra gattara matta con tanti braccialetti e troppo mascara. Dobbiamo fare un giro di ricognizione.” Si accigliò cercando di considerare il miglior metodo d’approccio. 

Sam guardò suo fratello. “Uhm, io avrei un’idea,” cominciò lentamente, “ma potrebbe non piacerti.” 

“Sono tutt’orecchie Sam.” 

Sam spiegò la sua idea. 

“Hai ragione,” s’incupì Dean, “Non mi piace.” 

“Hai un’idea migliore?” chiese Sam. 

“No,” sospirò Dean, “D’accordo, faremo così.” 

“Ok,” disse Sam. “L’unica cosa che dobbiamo decidere è quale sarà il tuo ruolo: L’Amico Solidale o Il Fratello Maggiore Protettivo?”

“Fratello Maggiore, farò il Fratello Maggiore Protettivo,” rispose velocemente Dean, “Un Fratello Maggiore Molto Protettivo. Un Fratello Maggiore Arrabbiato, Terribilmente Iper-protettivo e Soprattutto Eterosessualissimo.”

“Almeno non dovrai fingere per niente per essere convincente.” Mormorò Sam. 

“Ti ho sentito,” ribatté Dean. “Ora sono pronto per il dessert. Tutto questo femminismo ti prende male ad un certo punto – va’ a prendermi un po’ di crostata, puttana.”


	4. Di Sam che Piange Il Suo Asciugacapelli E Di Dean Che Modera Il Linguaggio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa è una TRADUZIONE.  
> L'autrice della storia è Lampito (http://www.fanfiction.net/u/2612780/Lampito), ma non posso utilizzare il corretto form per segnalare il credit dato che posta su fanfiction.net. Pazienza. La storia è comunque tutta sua, genialità comprese.

Madame Circe studiò i due giovani appena entrati nel suo modesto piccolo negozio.

Gli aveva deliberatamente dato quell’aspetto modesto e l’aveva ingombrato di cose strane che potevano apparire occulte solo ai non iniziati – ma in verità, era estremamente affezionata a Neville, il corvo impagliato, era praticamente la sua mascotte. I vari piccoli incantesimi che di solito faceva potevano essere eseguiti con nient’altro che il suo libro, un po’ di gesso ed erbe e bigiotteria molto comuni e poco eccitanti, ma la gente si aspettava un certo tipo di ambiente quando venivano a consultare una _magissa._

Aveva sentito i suoi nuovi avventori prima ancora di vederli: il rumore di un potente motore rombante che parcheggia fuori dal negozio è difficile non sentirlo. Madame non approvava i potenti motori rombanti o le grosse auto rombanti su cui erano montati, e certamente non approvava molti dei grossi, rumorosi uomini che le guidavano. Secondo la sua esperienza, uomini grossi e rumorosi che guidano auto grosse e rumorose con motori potenti e rombanti, Compensavano Per Qualcosa. Aveva volto lo sguardo ad un vaso con una petunia rinsecchita ponderando oziosamente se incantare l’auto per principio – far suonare al clacson Mary Ha Una Pecorella era sempre divertente – o magari fare un incantesimo sul pilota per fargli credere che il suo mostro nero fosse improvvisamente diventato rosa. (In realtà era molto più semplice far diventare l’auto rosa piuttosto che far credere ad un solo essere umano lo fosse diventata, ma lei aveva un certo orgoglio professionale.)

E dando un’occhiata all’uomo più vecchio fu tentata; la parola ‘donnaiolo’ ce l’aveva praticamente stampata in fronte a lettere cubitali…

“Entrate, entrate!” li salutò calorosamente, “Entrate, mie cari, e ditemi cosa Madame può fare per voi.” Il più vecchio si presentò come Dean, mentre suo fratello si chiamava Sam. Suo fratello minore che, nonostante la sua considerevole altezza, riusciva a dare l’impressione di star spiando timidamente verso di lei attraverso la sua frangia. Madame prese gentilmente il suo braccio e li invitò a sedersi al suo tavolo. “Dimmi, mio caro, perché un ragazzo tanto bello ha un’aria così triste?”

Sam sedeva fissandosi le mani che massacravano un fazzoletto usato. “Non lo so,” rispose timidamente, “Non so cosa sia successo. Stavamo bene, pensavo lui fosse felice… eravamo felici… e poi, poi…” gli si spezzò la voce e tirò su con il naso.

Dean gli passò un fazzoletto nuovo. “Madame Circe,” cominciò il ragazzo con voce controllata, ma con una evidente punta di veleno, “Posso dirle io cosa è accaduto esattamente. Mio fratello è stato preso per i fondelli, usato e poi scaricato dal più insensibile, malvagio, egoista figlio di puttana…” Sam ricominciò a tirare su con il naso.

“ _Ndropi sou!_ ” esclamò la donna, “Linguaggio, giovanotto, linguaggio!” Dean mise su un aria talmente contrita che dovette riderne. “Fa’ contenta una pudica vecchia _yaya_ , Dean,” lo ammonì gentilmente, “Non c’è bisogno di usare un tale linguaggio! Anche se è evidente tu sia semplicemente preoccupato per il benessere di tuo fratello.”

“Lo sono, Madame, è così,” sospirò Dean con sguardo triste. “Sono così arrabbiato per il modo in cui quel bast…”

“Dee! Parolacce!” lo interruppe Sam con voce tremante ed esasperata.

“…Scusa, quel… quell’orribile uomo ha trattato il mio fratellino, che non ha un solo briciolo di cattiveria in corpo.” Sam si soffiò rumorosamente il naso nel fazzoletto. Dean gliene passò un altro.

“Sam,” riprese Madame gentilmente, “Puoi dirmi cos’è successo?”

Sam si morse le labbra e sospirò tremante. “Era il nostro secondo anniversario,” cominciò con voce rotta, “E Kenneth ed io stavamo organizzando un viaggio. C’era questa antica fiera che voleva visitare in Vermount e, e, io pensavo che per lui sarebbe stata una buona cosa, stava lavorando così tanto, rimaneva a lavoro fino a tardi e nei fine settimana… almeno era quello che diceva a me…” aveva gli occhi pieni di lacrime, ma si riprese magnificamente. “Avevo risparmiato per comprargli questa adorabile riproduzione di un tavolinetto da vino George II che a lui piaceva tanto, l’intarsio era meraviglioso, come regalo di c-compleanno, c-così, non gli ho detto dove stavo andando quando sono andato a comprarlo, volevo fosse una sorpresa… e, e, quando sono tornato, lui era a casa, e stava, stava…” e le lacrime cominciarono a scorrere. “N-nel nostro letto! Erano nel nostro letto! Ed avevo passato l’aspirapolvere sul tappeto e cambiato le lenzuola quella mattinaaaaaa!” l’ultima parola si trasformò in un ululato disperato. Dean gli passò un altro fazzoletto.

Madame gli diede un colpetto sulla mano (quella che non stringeva una manciata di fazzoletti usati). “Oh, povero piccolo,” mormorò, “La tua dolce metà ti ha spezzato il cuore, _nai_?”

“Sei mesi!” si lamentò Sam, “Per sei mesi mi ha tradito! Con i suo assistente personale! E il suo vice presidente! Ed il ragazzo della piscinaaaa…” il suo labbro inferiore tremolò per la disperazione, e Dean gli mise una mano sulla spalla per rassicurarlo. “M-mi ha detto che sarei stato un meraviglioso domestico per qualcuno, ma che non poteva fare seriamente con uno così pudico a letto come meeee!” e ricominciò a singhiozzare disperato. Dean gli diede qualche colpetto sulla schiena.

“Vede?” disse con tono grave, “Vede cosa ha fatto quel figlio di una…”

"Dee!"

“… Scusa, quel… quell’uomo orribile? Ha sbattuto fuori Sam! Se lo è masticato per bene e poi l’ha sputato!” tirò fuori un altro fazzoletto da quella che sembrava essere una scorta infinita e lo passò a Sam. “Lo ucciderò per quello che ha fatto,” ruggì Dean, “Lo ucciderò! Gli strapperò la testa, gliela infilerò su per il culo e cagherò nel suo collo! Gli strapperò le palle e le userò per giocarci a ping-pong! Io gli…”

“Dean, linguaggio!” urlò Madame.

“Nooooo, Dee, non puoi!” cominciò Sam disperato, “Andresti in prigione!”

“Non m’importa Sammy, ne varrebbe la pena! Guardati! Stai uno schifo da sei settimane, ormai!”

“Dee-Dee, no!” si lamentò Sam, “Cosa farei se tu andassi in prigione?” e si aggrappò al fratello maggiore. Dean rivolse uno sguardo desolato a Madame.

“Voglio solo che sia felice,” cominciò alzando leggermente la voce per riuscire a farsi sentire oltre il pianto di Sam, “Merita di essere felice. È sempre stata così dura per Sam essere… diverso. Anche crescere, i bambini sono così cattivi. All’asilo nascosero le sue spazzole nella sabbia…”

“Mi nascosero le spazzole!” e tirò su con il naso.

“Alle elementari gli rubarono le Barbie…”

“Rubarono le mie Barbie!” Sam gemette disperato.

“… E strapparono la testa a Barbie Malibu proprio di fronte a lui!”

“Gliela strapparono via!” squittì.

“… e quello che fecero a Ken, beh, era già anatomicamente scorretto prima che cominciassero…”

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

“… Al campo estivo buttarono nel lago il suo asciugacapelli…”

“Mentre lo stavo ancora usando!” ululò Sam.

“Alle medie, beh, non le dirò cosa hanno fatto ai suoi Mini Pony…”

“Povero Dobbiiiiin!” si lamentò Sam spappolando il fazzoletto. Suo fratello gliene porse un altro.

“Ed alle superiori, presero i suoi album di Judy Garland – ne aveva alcuni in vinile, per l’amor di Dio, erano insostituibili! – e li spaccarono TUTTI!”

Sam s’irrigidì all’improvviso con un’espressione strana sul viso ed emise un suono strozzato. Madame Circe lo fissò con orrore: quel povero ragazzo stava chiaramente rivivendo qualche terribile trauma causatogli durante gli anni scolastici.

Dean tenne a bada la sua indignazione fraterna, ma la sua voce era arrabbiata, come una mamma orsa che difende il suo cucciolo.

“Quel… quell’uomo orribile non merita di vivere dopo quello che ha fatto,” il tono era calmo ma minaccioso. “Non mi scopriranno, Sammy, nasconderò il corpo dove nessuno potrà trovarlo…”

“Nooooooooo!” gridò Sam stropicciando i fazzoletti. Dean gliene porse uno pulito. “Non voglio che muoia, Dee-Dee, voglio solo… solo…”

“Che cosa vuoi, mio caro?” gli chiese calma Madame. Sam le rivolse uno sguardo da cucciolo bastonato e le rispose con voce rotta.

“Io… io voglio solo che capisca quello che ha fatto. Io voglio che capisca che si è comportato da perfetto, da perfetto… da perfetta DONNOLA! È stato una bugiarda, traditrice, cattiva donnola! Kenneth, sei una maledetta DONNOLAAAA!” I suoi occhi verdi si riempirono nuovamente di lacrime e cominciò a singhiozzare sulla spalla del fratello.

“Ah, mio povero ragazzo,” cominciò Madame gentilmente prendendo la mano di Sam – di nuovo quella senza fazzoletti – tra le sue, “Tuo fratello non capisce, non è vero? Tu vuoi solo che lui capisca. Ti sentiresti meglio se Kenneth fosse costretto a comprendere che razza di donnola sia stato?”

Sam annuì singhiozzando in silenzio.

“A qualunque prezzo, qualunque cosa occorra,” mormorò Dean, “Può aiutarlo, Madame?”

Madame sorrise dando un colpetto alla mano di Sam. “Posso aiutarti. Torna questa notte, giovane Sam, e porta con te qualcosa che appartiene a Kenneth la donnola, puoi farlo?” Sam annuì di nuovo. “Bene, molto bene, fallo ed io eseguirò un piccolo incantesimo e non accetterò nessun pagamento finchè non rivedrò un sorriso su questo bellissimo viso.” Sam tirò su con il naso e le rivolse un piccolo e coraggioso sorriso tremolante. “ _Nai_ , così va meglio, voglio vedere delle fossette prima di mezzanotte, mio caro!” Il ragazzo sorrise di nuovo, abbastanza da regalarle un vago assaggio delle famose fossette.

“Grazie infinite, Madame,” Dean la ringraziò con trasporto stringendole la mano e rivolgendole un sorriso assassino; la maga si ritrovò a pensare se un giorno il ragazzo non si sarebbe trovato ad essere il destinatario di uno dei suoi lavoretti, “Questa storia è stata davvero dura per Sam, le saremo grati per qualunque aiuto potrà offrire.” Persino Sam sembrava essersi ripreso un po’, la ringraziò educatamente e si misero d’accordo per incontrarsi di nuovo in serata. Uscirono dal suo negozio e Sam si lasciò dietro una triste scia di fazzoletti usati.

Quando furono andati via, la maga sospirò e fissò i fazzoletti finchè non saltarono dal pavimento direttamente nel piccolo cestino dei rifiuti, lontani dal suo sguardo. Modesto e pieno di roba era un conto, ma la sporcizia era assolutamente inaccettabile.

Si diresse verso la stanza sul retro e cominciò a preparare l’altare – ci sarebbe voluto più potere rispetto ai suoi comuni incantesimi, ma era un rituale familiare e le piaceva prepararsi con largo anticipo. Guardò nuovamente il vaso con la petunia, pensosa. Magari avrebbe potuto fare qual cosina anche per la boccaccia di Dean, già che c’era. Era sicura anche Sam avrebbe apprezzato.


	5. Di Sam Che Rivela L’Identità Di Kenneth E Dean Che Non Modera Il Linguaggio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa è una TRADUZIONE.  
> L'autrice della storia è Lampito (http://www.fanfiction.net/u/2612780/Lampito), ma non posso utilizzare il corretto form per segnalare il credit dato che posta su fanfiction.net. Pazienza. La storia è comunque tutta sua, genialità comprese.

“Eeee l’Oscar per la miglior Interpretazione Spaventosamente Melodrammatica e Dolorosamente Esagerata del Ragazzo Gay Scaricato va a…” Dean cominciò non appena l’Impala aveva lasciato il parcheggio, “Ma seriamente Sam, un’antica fiera?”

“Ah! Senti chi parla!” replicò Sam pescando ancora un altro fazzoletto dalla tasca, “Cavolo, questa roba si sta riproducendo! Da dove viene fuori la storia delle spazzole? Spazzole, _plurale_? Quando ero _all’asilo_?”

“Meraviglioso intarsio?”

“Barbie? Mini Pony? Ma l’hai mai davvero incontrato un gay, Dean?”

“Certo, Fidanzati Mollati numeri 1 e 2, ricordi? Quel tizio avrà bisogno di un carretto ribaltabile su quella FZ…”

“A parte loro, cazzone.”

“Certo, ma non erano nemmeno lontanamente gay quanto te. Il ragazzo della piscina, Sam, il _ragazzo della piscina_?”

“Album di Judy Garland?” Sam si prese la testa tra le mani. “Non riesco a credere ci siamo riusciti davvero.”

“Beh, ora dobbiamo solo trovare qualcosa che appartiene a Kenneth… da dove diavolo viene fuori quel nome?” Sam si chiuse in un silenzio scontroso. “Sam?” Cipiglio severo, ancora silenzio. “Sam, chi è Kenneth?” ritendò con tono gentile.

“Trl,” borbottò Sam.

“Ancora una volta per gli ascoltatori a casa, magari con qualche vocale, stavolta?”

“Una bambola troll,” Sam fissò suo fratello come a sfidarlo a commentare in qualche modo, “Era il mio portafortuna per gli esami.” Cipiglio. Silenzio. Sbuffo. “Aveva i capelli rosa.”

“Sai, questo è un sollievo,” rispose Dean, “Perché sembra tu abbia per la testa solo questi ragazzi che puliscono piscine, e se mi avessi detto…”

“Dean, sta zitto,” sbottò Sam. “Dobbiamo procurarci qualcosa che possa portarle – e sarebbe meglio un oggetto nuovo, così non potrà fare la sua magia.”

“Ok. Ma dove potremmo trovare la riproduzione di un tavolinetto George II con così poco preavviso io proprio non lo so…”

“Dean, piantala.”

“… Magari forse, se sei pronto a chiudere un occhio sull’intricato intarsio…”

"Dean, ti ho detto…"

“… Ti hanno visto dare un’occhiata, non gli piacerà…”

"DEAN! Sta! Zitto!"

...oOoOo...

Calato il buio, Sam tornò nel piccolo negozio di Madame Circe. La donna lo accolse sulla porta e lo guidò verso la piccola stanza sul retro dove aveva preparato l’altare e acceso molte candele. Un solo sguardo fu sufficiente perché Sam capisse che non sarebbe stata una passeggiata e che la maga si stava preparando a fare un incantesimo davvero potente.

“Hai portato qualcosa che appartiene a quell’orrido uomo che ha spezzato il cuore a questo bel ragazzo?” chiese Madame compassionevole. Sam le porse un piccolo specchio.

“Questo è lo specchio che usava per tagliarsi i peli del naso,” disse addolorato, “Uno dei suoi tesori. Me lo ha lanciato quando lui… lui…” gli occhi gli si riempirono di lacrime e gli tremò pericolosamente il labbro inferiore. Pescò un fazzoletto dalla tasca – e facendolo, premette un tasto del suo cellulare.

“Fermeremo quella donnola, giovanotto,” lo consolò Madame, “E così avrò il mio sorriso, _nai_?” Sam tirò su con il naso e azzardò un risoluto piccolo sorriso. Madame gli diede una pacchetta sul braccio, prese lo specchio e lo posizionò sull’altare. Sollevando un coltello dall’incisione intricata con una mano e quello che poteva essere solo il suo grimoire con l’altra, la maga cominciò a recitare frasi alternate in latino e greco. Consultava a malapena il libro e Sam osservò che doveva trattarsi di una maga dannatamente potente.

“Ok, basta Abra Kadabra per ora, Madame Mim,” ed era la voce rassicurante di suo fratello. Madame Circe si fermò a metà dell’incantesimo; Dean si era introdotto nella camera dalla porta sul retro e le puntava contro la pistola.

La donna strinse gli occhi. “Cacciatore!” sibilò. Cambiò immediatamente la sua litania in qualcosa di malevolo e gutturale puntando il coltello verso di lui. Sam avanzò e glielo strappò dalle mani.

“Non penso proprio,” le disse. La maga si voltò a guardarlo con il viso stravolto dalla rabbia. “Non trasformerà mai più uomini in animali, Madame. Questa storia finisce qui.”

“Se lo meritavano!” gli ringhiò contro con le mani contorte in due artigli, “Ognuno di loro! Un maiale egoista! Un ratto bugiardo! Un miserabile insetto!”

“Non sta a lei decidere!” scoccò Dean. con la mano libera rovesciò l’altare. La maga sibilò oltraggiata e berciò rapidamente qualcosa con tono acuto.

I fazzoletti lasciati lì dalla prima visita di Sam schizzarono fuori dalla pattumiera e si diressero spediti contro Dean un nugolo di piccole e soffici comete bianche gli si rovesciò contro a tutta velocità.

“Aw!” si lamentò sorpreso Dean. O il moccio di Sam si era solidificato fino a raggiungere la consistenza della roccia o quelli erano dei missili-fazzoletto potenziati dalla magia. “Aw!AW! MERDA!”

“Il linguaggio!” gridò Madame sventolando una mano. I fazzoletti rimbalzarono addosso a Dean e gli orbitarono brevemente attorno prima di colpirlo ancora.

“AW! Hey, AW! ARG! Merda!” cercava senza successo di colpirli e mandarli via, ma quelle armi improprie in cui si erano trasformati quei fazzoletti continuavano a bombardarlo, si allontanavano un po’ solo per tornare nuovamente a colpire. “AW! CAZZO! Sammy! Accoppa la puttana! Mi sta facendo i bozzi!” Indietreggiò incespicando, sembrava il modello di un atomo i cui elettroni si erano infine stancati di quello stupido nucleo che li teneva prigionieri ed avevano deciso di attaccarlo – e non si sarebbero fermati prima di raggiungere la fissione nucleare.

“Linguaggio, ragazzo disgustoso!” urlò di nuovo Madame muovendo una mano, facendo sì che i fazzoletti lo bombardassero ancor più duramente.

Sam si allungò verso Madame cercando di portarle via il libro, ma la donna si scansò e fece un gesto verso di lui.

Un corvo impagliato volò d’improvviso a tutta velocità verso di lui spedendolo a gambe all’aria e facendogli perdere il coltello.

“Sam? Sam! AW!” cercando di mandar via a manate quei maledetti fazzoletti kamikaze che lo bombardavano, Dean raggiunse suo fratello pistola alla mano. “Sammy stai bene? Ahi! Aw! Cazzo! AW! FIGLIA DI UNA CAGNA!”

“Tu, creatura scurrile!” urlò Madame Circe con gli occhi scintillanti di rabbia. “Figlio di una cagna, è così? E figlio di una cagna sia! Figlio di una cagna! FIGLIO DI UNA CAGNA!” Alzò una mano e cantilenò qualcosa in greco. Un piccolo globo di luce apparve nella sua mano e lo lanciò verso Dean.

“DEAN!” Sam riuscì in qualche modo a rimettersi in piedi e si precipitò su suo fratello schiantandolo al suolo, così che la sfera di luce finì per fermarsi di fianco a Dean prima di sparire nell’ombra.

“Dean, tutto bene?” gli chiese Sam. Ma non aveva tempo per attendere una risposta – sentì dei passi che si avvicinavano correndo e si voltò per vedere Madame Circe che si avventava su di lui con il suo coltello. Cercò freneticamente la propria pistola e le ficcò parecchi colpi in corpo. I fazzoletti-proiettile caddero al suolo dove un grosso candelabro era stato fatto cadere.

“Dean, stai bene?” chiese nuovamente Sam aiutandolo ad alzarsi. Dean si limitò a fissarlo attento.

“Arf?” gli disse. Sam roteò gli occhi rimettendolo in piedi.

“Andiamo,” riprese, “Ding dong la strega è morta, e sembra questo posto stia per andare in cenere.” Accennò al candelabro in terra che aveva appiccato il fuoco ai paramenti dell’altare. “Con tutta la robaccia che c’è qui dentro, questo posto andrà a fuoco che è un piacere.” Mentre uscivano dalla porta di servizio Sam raccolse il libro della strega – a Bobby sarebbe piaciuto averlo, e poteva diventare un’utile aggiunta alla biblioteca del vecchio cacciatore.

Si rivolse di nuovo al fratello una volta fuori, all’aria fresca nel vicolo fuori dal negozio. “Mettiamo un po’ di distanza tra noi e questo posto. Dove hai parcheggiato?”

Dean si limitò a stare immobile e a guardarlo con un sorrisone sulle labbra.

 _Grande_ , pensò Sam, _proprio quel di cui avevo bisogno, Dean con una concussione._ _Che bello_. Dean non accennò né proteste né movimenti mentre Sam pescava le chiavi dell’auto nelle sue tasche.

“Ascolta, andiamo da Bobby, okay, e ci rimaniamo per qualche giorno, almeno finchè non riprenderai a parlare una lingua nota, poi…”

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr," Rispose Dean con gli occhi stretti a fessura e le narici tremanti. C’era qualcosa che si muoveva a scatti nel vicolo. Sam prese la pistola ma Dean se ne stava semplicemente lì con lo sguardo fisso mentre annussava l’aria e scopriva i denti…

“Grrr,” Gli occhi di Dean si chiusero a fessura

Un gatto scheletrico fece capolino da dietro un cassonetto di rifiuti.

 “Arf!” gridò Dean mentre cominciò a rincorrerlo. Il gatto lo vide arrivare e cominciò a scappare a tutta velocità verso il vicolo, dove sparì nascondendosi in un buco. Sam strabuzzò gli occhi confuso.

 “Dean? Che diavolo stai facendo?” ma più a se stesso che altro. “Dean! Torna qui!” urlò dietro a suo fratello.

Dean si voltò verso di lui e trotterellò indietro con quel sorrisetto felice ancora sulle labbra.

 “Dean, era un dannato gatto, tutto qui. Che ti è preso?”

 “Arf” gli rispose Dean sorridendo e guardandolo in attesa. Un orribile sospetto cominciò a formarsi nella mente di Sam. Qual’era stata l’ultima cosa che aveva detto la strega?

Cazzo.

_Figlio di una cagna sarà…_

Cazzo, cazzo, cazzo.

 “Dean,” cominciò piano Sam, “Credo che abbiamo un problemino.”

Dean piegò la testa di lato e continuo a guardare Sam con sguardo adorante. “Arf!”

Oh, cazzo di un cazzo, cazzo cazzo cazzo cazzo.

Sam sospirò e tirò fuori il cellulare premendo un tasto di chiamata veloce. “Bobby? Sì, sono io. È un problema se io e Dean ci appoggiamo da te per un po’? Penso che abbiamo un problema.”


	6. Dean Si Gode Il Viaggio In Auto E Sam Prepara I Fiocchi D’Avena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa è una TRADUZIONE.  
> L'autrice della storia è Lampito (http://www.fanfiction.net/u/2612780/Lampito), ma non posso utilizzare il corretto form per segnalare il credit dato che posta su fanfiction.net. Pazienza. La storia è comunque tutta sua, genialità comprese.

“Voi due deficienti avete proprio oltrepassato il limite stavolta” sospirò Bobby studiando attentamente il delicato e antico manoscritto che Sam gli aveva portato. “Un incantesimo di trasformazione può essere praticato solo da un fattucchiere molto potente – siete fortunati non abbia fatto il culo ad entrambi.”

Sam era accasciato su una sedia con la testa tra le mani. “Cos’è successo, Bobby?” domandò sopprimendo uno sbadiglio mentre guardava Dean che se ne stava addormentato spaparanzato a quattro di spade sul divano, russando beatamente.

“Da quel che mi hai detto, direi che ha modificato l’incantesimo, che l’ha diretto contro tuo fratello – quando tu l’hai placcato devi averlo deviato. La magia non ha avuto pieno effetto, quindi la trasformazione non è stata completata. Il che spiegherebbe perché…”

“… Perchè Dean ora pensi di essere un cane,” sospirò Sam.

“Non esattamente – non è un uomo che crede di essere un cane, Sam. Lui _è_ un cane. Il figlio di una cagna, letteralmente. Ma nel corpo di un uomo.” Bobby alzò lo sguardo dal libro. “Ragazzo, hai l’aria di una merda schiacciata.”

Sam sbadigliò di nuovo. “Già, beh, è stato un viaggio movimentato,” e rabbrividì al ricordo. Quando aveva realizzato che qualcosa effettivamente non andava in Dean, si era infilato in macchina e si era precipitato da Bobby guidando tutta la notte. E che viaggio che era stato.

Era stato piuttosto semplice infilare Dean nel sedile passeggeri, ma una volta messa in moto l’auto, aveva cominciato a saltare su e giù abbaiando eccitato. A quanto sembrava, adorava andare in macchina. Quando non saltellava sul suo sedile, si arrampicava su quello posteriore girellando da un lato all’altro prima di caracollare nuovamente in quello anteriore cercando di lanciarsi in braccio a Sam – e, due baci bavosi ed un calcio nelle palle dopo, Sam si era deciso ad urlargli “Dean! Basta!”. Dean si era calmato per circa tre minuti, seduto composto a guardare adorante suo fratello; prima di riprendere da capo tutta la performance.  

Dopo svariate ripetizioni di quella scenetta, Sam aveva cominciato a prendere in considerazione l’ipotesi d’infilare Dean nel bagagliaio quando suo fratello si era improvvisamente calmato, si era arricciato nel sedile passeggeri con la testa in grembo a Sam e, dopo aver sospirato contento, si era addormentato. Avevano viaggiato in quel modo per circa un’ora, con Dean che sbavava copiosamente sui jeans di Sam, poi Dean si era svegliato, aveva lappato Sam ed aveva ricominciato a saltellare tutto eccitato.

Sam si era fermato, aveva messo Dean nel sedile posteriore ed era riuscito a frenare Dean nel miglior modo possibile sul posto legandogli una corda corta ad un occhiello dei jeans. Una volta realizzato che non poteva più andare avanti e indietro, Dean aveva emesso un verso e poi era tornato a dormire. Sam aveva sospirato di sollievo, quando aveva sentito un odore terrificante provenire dal sedile posteriore. Aveva occhieggiato lo specchietto retrovisore – Dean dormiva profondamente sdraiato sulla schiena e muoveva nervosamente braccia e gambe mugugnando leggermente.

Sam accostò di nuovo ed abbassò un po’ il vetro posteriore. Quando Dean si era svegliato di nuovo, aveva spiaccicato la faccia al finestrino cercando di far uscire il naso il più possibile con un’espressione di gioia assoluta dipinta sul volto, mugolando allegro. Il viaggio era passato così, con Dean che saltellava, sbavava, sonnecchiava e scoreggiava nel sedile posteriore, finchè non avevano raggiunto casa di Bobby alle prime luci dell’alba.

 “E ora che faccio?” chiese penosamente Sam mentre guardava suo fratello cacciare conigli ( _veri conigli o conigliette di Playboy? Si chiese oziosamente_ ) nei suoi sogni.

 “Ora, figliolo, te ne vai di sopra e dormi un po’,” gli disse spiccio Bobby, “e io mi metto al lavoro per capire come aggiustare le cose.” E occhieggiò Dean. “Di solito non mi piace che i cani si mettano comodi su letti e divani – se Dio avesse voluto che i cani dormissero sui letti li avrebbe creati con le pantofole – ma portatelo dietro. Almeno potrai tenerlo sott’occhio.”

 “Suona bene.” Mormorò Sam rimettendosi in piedi. “Dean. Dean!” urlò. “Dean, a letto!”

Dean si rotolò sul divano e guardò Sam sottosopra con un sorriso felice stampato sul volto e la lingua penzoloni. Rotolò giù dal divano e si rimise in piedi, si scrollò per bene e seguì Sam su per le scale verso la camera che dividevano.

Per fortuna non fu complicato spogliare Dean per farlo rimanere in mutande e maglietta ed infilarlo a letto. “Va’ a dormire” gli aveva detto Sam. Dean aveva sbadigliato e si era spiaggiato sul letto sopra le coperte. _Quasi_ , pensò Sam mentre si spogliava e s’infilava nel suo letto. Stava giusto appisolandosi quando fu nuovamente raggiunto da una puzza di morto. Sospirò e sperò Bobby riuscisse presto a risolvere la situazione.

... oOoOo ...

_Era a Caccia ed era stato separato da Dean – a quel punto il mostro spaventoso che aveva l’aspetto (e l’odore) di un personaggio di Sesame Street che poteva chiamarsi solo Mr. Allegro Rifiuto Organico – lo aveva intrappolato in un angolo. Gli aveva scaricato un intero caricatore addosso, ma non era servito a niente, quella dannata cosa continuava a ridere di lui mentre gli sgocciolava addosso levandogli il fiato con il suo peso schiacciante ed il suo odoraccio. Per aggiungere il danno alla beffa, gli veniva ordinato di ridere della situazione. “Ridi!” richiedeva la cosa mentre una scia glutinosa di Dio sa cosa gli gocciolava dalle fauci aperte e puzzolenti direttamente sulla faccia, “Ridi!_ _Ridi! Ridi ridi ridi! RIDI!” La puzza divenne più intensa, un misto di carne marcia e birra vecchia, mentre la creatura continuava a ordinargli di mostrare ilarità. “Ridi! Ridi! Ridi ridi ridi! RIDI!”_

"Yaaaaaargh!" Sam fu strappato violentemente al sonno, e al suo incubo, dal letto che veniva scosso."Yeeeeeeergl!" Gli si incrociarono gli occhi cercando di focalizzare il viso ad un paio di centimetri dal suo.

Dean era sopra di lui, sorridente e sbavante, e saltellava su e giù. “Arf! Arf! Arf!” abbaiava felice a Sam, intensificando gli sforzi vedendo che finalmente aveva aperto gli occhi.

 “Gesù, Dean!” protestò Sam cercando di respirare. “Vuoi levarti di dosso?”

 “ARF!” gli rispose Dean dandogli un’altra zaffata di quello che poteva essere solo fiato canino. Sam spinse via il fratello finchè Dean non si decise a saltar giù dal letto rimanendo fermo a fissare Sam con fiducia mentre si rialzava anche lui.

 “Ok, sono in piedi, sono sveglio,” grugnì. Si rivestì in fretta, e riuscì con qualche manovra azzardata a far infilare Dean in una maglietta pulita ed un pantalone di felpa. Il processo fu reso più complicato dai tentativi di Dean di afferrare i vestiti con i denti per giocare al tiro alla fune. Sam pensò se fosse il caso di mettergli le scarpe, poi lasciò perdere: troppo complicato. “Su, andiamo a mangiare qualcosa.”

Dean lo seguì di sotto in cucina, dove Bobby stava preparando il caffè. “Era la tua sveglia che ho sentito?” chiese.

 “Già, e non riesco a trovare il bottone per spegnerla,” mormorò tetro Sam. Dean saltellò verso Bobby rivolgendogli un “Arf!” di buongiorno.

 “Ehi!” esclamò Bobby. “Ma gli fai mangiare cadaveri, Sam?”

 “E’ solo alito canino, suppongo,” rispose Sam occhieggiando Dean che virò improvvisamente verso il secchio dei rifiuti. “Deam!” scoccò. “Quello no!” Dean tornò verso di lui con un’espressione colpevole.

 “Già, è proprio un cane,” riflettè Bobby. “Caffè?”

 “Sì, ti prego,” sospirò Sam.

 “E lui?” Bobby indicò con il pollice Dean, che stava cercando di sgattaiolare di nuovo verso il secchione.

 “Stai scherzando? Già sembra abbia il pepe nelle mutande! Dovrei ingozzarlo di camomilla, piuttosto!” Sam era esasperato. “Che cosa gli dovrei dare da mangiare?”

Bobby ci pensò su. “Beh, il corpo è umano, quindi direi cibo da uomini, ma semplici. È sicuro che non riuscirebbe ad usare le posate. Il concetto di pollice opponibile deve essere troppo per lui… DEAN!” Dean alzò lo sguardo colpevole.

Sam decise per una pappa d’avena. Il Dean umano avrebbe gridato allo scandalo, ma una volta che aveva spinto Dean a sedersi su una sedia e gli aveva piazzato la ciotola davanti, fu turbato dalla vista del suo fratellone che si lanciava di faccia in quella che era probabilmente la colazione più nutrizionalmente sana che faceva da parecchio tempo. Lui e Bobby lo fissarono con fascinazione inorridita, mentre Dean leccava ogni briciola di pappa dalla ciotola, per poi sollevarsi con un’espressione felice e la faccia ricoperta d’avena.

 “Beh, è stato... educativo,”

 “Fortuna sul fronte incantesimi di trasformazione?” chiese Sam mentre ripuliva la faccia di Dean con un panno bagnato.

 “Un po’,” replicò Bobby. “Ma le notizie non sono buone. È magia d’alto livello e io leggo il greco antico molto meglio di quanto non lo parli. Dovrò chiedere un po’ d’aiuto…” s’interruppe e i loro occhi si spostarono nuovamente su Dean che si stava lamentando e si agitava sulla sedia.

 “Che ha che non va?” chiese Sam. Bobby scelse un’espressione studiatamente neutra.

 “Beh, se non sapessi come vanno queste cose direi che vuole andare... sai… ad alzare la gamba…”

Sam impallidì. “Buon Dio, no,” si lamentò con orrore.

 “Perchè non lo fai semplicemente uscire,” suggerì Bobby, “Almeno capiremo se è educato.”

Un po’ a disagio, Sam si diresse verso a porta e la aprì. “Vuoi uscire, Dean?” gli chiese sforzandosi di suonare allegro. Dean scattò in piedi facendo cadere la sedia dietro ci lui, e si diresse fuori a grandi passi verso l’albero più vicino. Sam lo seguì a distanza di sicurezza.

Dean annusò attentamente l’albero fino a trovare il punto giusto per lasciare il suo marchio. Sam sospirò di sollievo quando vide che il corpo di Dean aveva probabilmente conservato il riflesso condizionato di spostare i vestiti prima di liberarsi ( _nota personale: niente bottoni, solo elastici._ ). Dopo aver rivendicato l’albero come parte del suo territorio, Dean si diresse nuovamente verso Sam con gli occhi allegri e la lingua penzoloni.

 “Ok, dentro ora,” Sam si diresse verso casa. Dean prese a seguirlo, ma si fermò d colpo e volse lo sguardo verso la carcassa di un’auto.

 “Dean? Dean!” lo chiamò Sam, ma suo fratello lo ignorò per annusare l’aria. Ci fu un veloce movimento sotto una delle auto.

 “ARF!” abbaiò Dean cominciando a correre in direzione dell’auto, scartando velocemente tra i rottami.

 “Dean!” Sam urlava inseguendo il fratello, notando incredulo con quanta velocità riuscisse a farsi strada in quel macello. Lo perse presto di vista e dovette accontentarsi di seguire i suoi latrati eccitati. Ma smise di sentire anche quelli, ad un certo punto e Sam si ritrovò a cercare in ogni scheletro d’auto.

 “Dean! Deeeeean!” lo chiamò ansiosamente correndo su e giù per i corridoi tra e auto, finchè non vide due piedi nudi che facevano capolino da sotto una carcassa arrugginita. Con sollievo lo sentì abbaiare piano. Sam si accucciò accanto a lui.

 “Dobbiamo lavorare sul farti rispondere quando chiamo... oh, cavolo…” Dean gli rivolse un verso smorzato ma decisamente allegro di risposta. Sam sospirò e tirò fuori il cellulare.  

 “Bobby? Sì, voleva fare pipì… sì, siamo nel cortile… non lontano… senti, non mi va di lasciarlo qui – potresti portare una pala? Credo si sia incastrato nella tana di un coniglio…”


	7. In Cui Sam Entra In Contatto Con Il Suo Alpha Interiore, Ma Dean Lo Ignora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa è una TRADUZIONE.  
> L'autrice della storia è Lampito (http://www.fanfiction.net/u/2612780/Lampito), ma non posso utilizzare il corretto form per segnalare il credit dato che posta su fanfiction.net. Pazienza. La storia è comunque tutta sua, genialità comprese.

 “E’ un fagiolo messicano, eh?” Bobby sorrise mentre Dean annusava varie carcasse di auto. Una volta liberato dalla tana del coniglio, aveva abbaiato felice ed impunito ed era tornado ad esplorare in giro, “marchiando” di tanto in tanto nuovi acquisti del suo territorio.

 “Non è mai stato capace di stare fermo troppo a lungo,” sospirò Sam mentre Dean si fermava per ringhiare ad un coprimozzo dall’aria particolarmente pericolosa. “Andiamo Dean, dentro.” Dean alzò la testa e gli sorrise raggiante. La sua camicia era lurida ed i suoi capelli pieni di pezzi di grasso. Sembrava essere ridicolmente felice di essere in quello stato.

Quando tornarono a casa, Sam si fermò sull’ingresso e prese Dean per il colletto della camicia. “Fermo qui, fratello,” gli disse, “Sembri una balla di compostaggio.” Cominciò a staccare pezzi di grasso e ramoscelli (e quelle che somigliavano sospettosamente a cacche di coniglio) dai capelli di Dean.

Dean sembrò non preoccuparsene; anzi, sembrava gradire parecchio quelle attenzioni. “Naaaah,” emise un verso soddisfatto, sorridendo e allungandosi contro suo fratello con gli occhi mezzi chiusi, mentre Sam continuava a passargli le dita tra i capelli.

 “Per qualcuno che odia i momenti sdolcinati, ti ci stai impegnando parecchio per farlo diventare,” osservò acido Sam.

….oOoOo….

Appurato di essere fuori dal suo ambiente, Sam fece quel che gli riusciva meglio quando aveva bisogno di informazioni: la Danza del Portatile. Quando trovò un sito chiamato ‘Da Cucciolo Difficile a Cagnetto Perfetto’, ispezionò la pagina per trovare e FAQ e informazioni utili.

**FAQ Da Cucciolo Difficile a Cagnetto Perfetto**

_D: Il mio cane s’infila sempre dove non dovrebbe: come faccio a fargli capire che quel che fa è sbagliato?_

_R: Devi rendere chiaro che quel comportamento  non è accettabile – entra in contatto con il tuo Alpha Interiore, mostra al cane chi comanda. Usa una voce ferma e secchi NO! Un deterrente potrebbe essere utile; prova ad usare una bottiglia spray con acqua e alcune gocce di olio essenziale profumato (molti cani odiano l’odore di limone)._

 “Cosa stai facendo esattamente?” chiese Bobby. Sam brandiva la sua bottiglia spray.

 “Questo è il mio deterrente.” Rispose Sam. “E’ solo acqua con essenza di lavanda. Dean la odia da morire – una volta provai a fargli usare un cuscino termico per il solito problema alla spalla, e quei cosi profumano di lavanda, ma mi disse che stavo cercando di farlo puzzare come una vecchia signora.” Si girò mentre Dean cercava di sgattaiolare di nuovo verso la spazzatura. “Insomma, se può tenerlo lontano dalle cose, vale la pena provare… Dean, NO!” _spruzz_

“Snrf!” Dean lo guardò con un’espressione oltraggiata.

 “Beh, buona fortuna Dr. Pavlov,” disse dubbioso Bobby, “Sarò nello studio.”

Sam cercò di mettersi al lavoro su un paragrafo promettente di uno dei libri di Bobby, ma sembrava dover usare l’arma della deterrenza ogni cinque minuti.

Dean sembrava affascinato dalla spazzatura. “Dean, NO!” _spruzz_

Molto, molto affascinato dalla spazzatura. “Ho detto NO!”  _spruzz_

Dean voleva leccare i piatti sporchi nel lavabo. “Dean, NO!” _spruzz_

Poi ci fu un silenzio sospetto, e Sam lo trovò che mordicchiava un piede del tavolo. “Dean! NO!” _spruzz_

Di nuovo la spazzatura. “Dean, NO!” _spruzz_

Anche il cesto dei panni sporchi si rivelò irresistibile. “Coso, che schifo! NO!” _spruzz_

Un altro silenzio sospetto; Dean era seduto per terra contorcendosi in modo strano, cercando di leccarsi il…

"AAAIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE GESùCRISTODEAN NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" _... spruzz spruzz spruzz spruzz spruzz spruzz spruzz spruzz spruzz_

 “Però, che squittii autoritari,” osservò Bobby entrando in cucina per prendersi del caffè. Non poté fare a meno di annusare l’aria. “Qui dentro puzza come in un bordello della Georgia.”

 “E tu che ne sai che odore hanno i bordelli in Georgia?” mormorò distrattamente Sam, “Non posso levargli gli occhi di dosso per un attimo che subito ne combina una… Dean!” Ci fu un romore sospetto, come di qualcuno che cercava di sgattaiolare silenziosamente su per le scale. “Dean?” lo chiamò Sam, “Sei di sopra?”

Dean si precipitò al galoppo giù per le scale e superò Sam con una delle sue camicie tra i denti.

 “Ehi! Torna subito qui!” urlò Sam inseguendolo. Dean si fermò per poi riprendere immediatamente a scappare lungo il corridoio.

 “Dean! Riporta qui il tuo culo canino, SUBITO!” gli ordinò Sam.

“Armf!”

 “Spruzzerò fino a farti annegare!”

“Armf!”

Bobby si appoggiò allo stipite della porta mentre osservava i Winchester fare un altro giro della casa.

“DEEEEEEEAN!”

“Armf!”

Sam, grazie alle sue gambe più lunghe, riuscì ad acciuffare Dean ed a schiantarlo a terra.

 “Ridammi quella cavolo di camicia, cazzone!” gli ordinò cercando di togliergli la camicia.

“Armf! Armf! Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr,” riprese Dean mentre tirava nella direzione opposta.

Bobby sospirò e s’intromise prendendo Dean per la collottola – della camicia. Mise su un’espressione dura e berciò,

“Dean, mollala!”

“Arf!” Dean lasciò la camicia sorridendo felice a Bobby, aspettando che si unisse anche lui a quel meraviglioso gioco.

 “Oh, ci ha sbavato sopra…” mugugnò Sam. “Non riesco a fare niente,” riprese rivolto a Bobby, “Non vuole stare fermo!” Mise il muso a suo fratello – c’era da inventare un’Espressione Stronza tutta nuova ed adatta all’occasione.

 “Beh, se non vuoi che s’intrattenga da solo, dovrai procurargli qualcosa con cui può giocare,” gli rispose Bobby scansando i tentativi di Dean di saltargli affettuosamente addosso. “Perché non vai a dare un’occhiata a quel negozio d’animali che hanno appena aperto? Terrò d’occhio io il moccioso.”

 “Sicuro?” occhieggiò Dean con diffidenza. “E’ un dito al culo, Bobby.”

 “Figliolo, ho avuto cani tutta la vita,” gli rispose arruffando i capelli a Dean – che si allungò contro il vecchio Cacciatore tutto languido per le attenzioni – “E Rumsfeld non era tanto diverso da cucciolo. Devi solo comportarti da capobranco. Tu vai, noi c’inventeremo qualcosa, vero bello?”

“Arf!”

Scuotendo la testa, Sam prese il portafogli e le chiavi. “Ok, però… non dargli caffè, va bene?”


	8. Sam Incontra I Pazzi Amici Dei Cani E Per Dean Niente Collare Con Le Borchie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa è una TRADUZIONE.  
> L'autrice della storia è Lampito (http://www.fanfiction.net/u/2612780/Lampito), ma non posso utilizzare il corretto form per segnalare il credit dato che posta su fanfiction.net. Pazienza. La storia è comunque tutta sua, genialità comprese.

Sam aveva appena messo piede a “Riflessioni a Quattro Zampe” (“Dove il _vostro_ migliore amico è il _nostro_ miglior cliente!!!) quando capì di aver fatto un madornale errore: aveva disatteso ad una Regola (e stranamente, era sia una delle Regole Del Cacciatore di papà che una delle Regole di Dean Con Le Donne). ‘Sempre essere sicuri di sapere con cosa si sta avendo a che fare, ed armarsi di conseguenza’. Era talmente ansioso di allontanarsi da Dean e cercare qualcosa per risolvere il problema, che non si era preoccupato di fare ulteriori ricerche, ed ora…

Eccolo lì, smarrito imprudentemente nel territorio degli Amanti Dei Cani, senza nemmeno avere con se una bottiglia di acqua santa.

Un branco di loro si aggirava proprio davanti alla porta d’ingresso, concentrate – e quando lo avvistarono, cominciarono a puntare la preda.

 “Salve!” lo salutò una sorridente donna di mezza età, apparentemente l’alpha del branco. “Posso aiutarti?” Altre tre giovani donne lo guardavano con occhi scintillanti. E denti scintillanti.

 “Ehm, spero di sì,” balbettò Sam. “Io ho, ehm, appena adottato un cane e…”

Stupidamente, aveva pronunciato le magiche parole ‘adottato’ e ‘cane’ nella stessa frase. E si rivelò essere un incantesimo potentissimo: le tre ragazze smisero di fare qualunque cosa stessero facendo per andargli incontro, squittendo deliziate.

 “Ma che cosa meravigliosa!” si esaltò la sorridente alpha. “Com’è lui o lei?”

 “Uhm, lui, è un animale eccezionale, davvero, è affettuoso, e allegro, s’immusonisce, addirittura, se non gli presto abbastanza attenzione… uhm, non è che si comporti male, e che è giusto un po’, uhm, distruttivo.” Quelle persone erano decisamente troppo intense – Sam non riusciva a smettere di guardare i loro denti. “S’infila dappertutto. Io sto cercando di finire del lavoro e lui continua a cercare la mia attenzione  in continuazione… lui è… grosso e turbolento. E terribilmente allegro.”

 “Aaaah,” fecero in coro, scambiandosi occhiate complici.

“Aaaaah?” fece eco Sam.

 “Sembra un tipico Rottie, non è vero?” osservò l’alpha. Le sue colleghe più giovani annuirono convinte, emettendo versi assertivi.

 “Ehm, sì, suppongo,” Sam sorrise disperato, non aveva idea di cosa stessero dicendo quelle donne inquietanti.

 “Dunque,” continuò a donna, “Qualcosa per tenere occupato un cane così grande e intelligente, vediamo…” due delle ragazze lo presero sottobraccio e lo trascinarono verso un enorme muro interamente coperto di giocattoli per cani. Sam ne rimase leggermente scioccato; non immaginava ci fossero tanti tipi di giocattoli per cani, al mondo. Cominciarono a bersagliarlo di domande.

 “Insegue le palline?”

 “Gioca al tiro alla fune?”

 “Riporta?”

 “Gli piace nuotare?”

 “Ha la mascella forte?”

 “Ehm, insomma, mi serve solo qualcosa per intrattenerlo mentre cerco di lavorare,” gli stavano venendo le vertigini.

 “Aaaaaah,” un altro coretto. La signora Alpha gli raccomandò un paio di giocattoli, e Sam accettò immediatamente sperando di liberarsene.

 “Possiamo aiutarti con qualcos’altro?” gli chiese.

 “Abbiamo un’offerta speciale su collari e guinzagli, questa settimana,” cinguettò una giovane Beta.

 “Questi sono molto popolari per i Rottweiler!” pigolò un’altra mostrandogli un grosso collare di pelle nera con le borchie.

 “Oh, e c’è anche il guinzaglio coordinato,” aggiunse una terza.

La sgradita immagine di Dean con indosso un collare di pelle borchiato e guinzaglio coordinato gli si materializzò in mente d’improvviso, e il cervello di Sam gridò di dolore per essere stato costretto a produrre una simile figura. “No,” rispose velocemente sentendosi venir meno, “Siamo apposto per i collari e, uhm, altre cose. Assolutamente niente collari. Con le borchie. Oh, Dio…” il suo stomaco fece un salto mortale carpiato.

 “Com’è la sua dieta?” aggiunse l’alpha sorridente.

 “Oh, a posto,” rispose cercando di non balbettare, ma quell’immagine mentale l’aveva scosso terribilmente, “Mangia qualunque cosa gli venga messa davanti, nessun problema su questo punto, anche se ha un po’ di problemi con l’alito, il che non è una sorpresa visto che è un cane, ah ah, è parecchio puzzolente, comunque, e ha anche la tendenza a, uhm, capito… dall’altra uscita… quando dorme… è parecchio forte.”

 “Aaaahhh,” e si produssero di nuovo nel loro coretto inquietante.

La femmina alpha prese due confezioni da uno scaffale dietro di loro. “Questi biscotti possono aiutare a tener puliti i suoi denti, il che aiuta per l’alito cattivo, e contengono carbone e clorofilla, quindi aiuteranno anche per l’altro problema. E questi vengono chiamati ossi snack – ottimi per la pulizia dei denti, ed uno di questi può tenerlo occupato per secoli. I cani li adorano.”

 “Sembra perfetto,” squittì Sam con un sorriso disperato.

 “Buona fortuna con il tuo nuovo migliore amico,” cinguettò una delle Beta mentre imbustava i suoi acquisti, “La prossima volta portalo con te!”

 “Potremmo fargli provare qualche collare!” pigolò un’altra.

Sam ridacchiò insieme a lei. “Sai,” le rispose incurante della nota isterica che percepiva nella sua stessa voce, “penso che gli piacerebbe davvero, davvero tantissimo.”

….oOoOo….

Quando tornò a casa, Bobby stava mettendo il pranzo in tavola. Sam guardò stupito Dean con la faccia felicemente spalmata in un piatto di pasta al sugo.

 “Ma… è piena di verdure…” sussurrò incredulo.

 “Non sembra che al nostro bidone importi,” sorrise Bobby. Dean alzò la testa per salutare allegramente Sam prima di tornare a divorare il suo pranzo.

 “Allora, com’è andata?” gli chiese Bobby dopo pranzo, mentre Dean annusava curioso a busta che aveva portato Sam. Che rabbrividì involontariamente.

 “Credo che le pallottole d’argento possano bastare, ma voglio fare qualche altra ricerca, prima,” si disse. “Beh, c’è questa roba,” e pescò un giocattolo peloso con quattro lunghi tentacoli e le orecchie lunghe, “Credo sia un coniglio. Con i tentacoli. Un coniglio-piovra. Un polpo-coniglio. Se non fa ‘woof’ credo che quella gente non badi molto all’anatomia.” L’agitò di fronte a Dean che lo annusò curioso prima di addentarlo. Il pupazzo squittì. Dean spalancò gli occhi deliziato e lo addentò di nuovo.

 “Armf!” dichiarò soddisfatto facendo un paio di giri della stanza prima di arenarsi sul divano, dove continuò a masticare felice il suo nuovo giocattolo.

 “Beh, questo è un successo,” sottolineò Bobby. “Che altro?”

 “Ho preso questa pallina-sorpresa,” aggiunse Sam, “Ci dovrebbe ripienare di croccantini, ma visto che parliamo di Dean, ho pensato…” e tirò fuori una busta di M&M’s. Bobby ridacchiò. “Poi ci sono questi biscotti al carbone e clorofilla, che dovrebbe aiutare per il problema, ehm, degli odori su entrambi i fronti, e questa roba che si chiama osso-snack.” Quando Sam ne tirò fuori uno dalla busta, Dean lasciò il suo polpo-coniglio e lo raggiunse velocemente. “Hanno un odore parecchio forte, ma…” Dean occhieggiò l’osso intensamente. “Ne vuoi uno, bello?” Sam glielo offrì e Dean lo prese tra i denti per poi tornare sul divano dove cominciò a masticare vigorosamente l’osso con piccoli versetti felici. “La venditrice ha detto che uno di quei cosi può tenerlo occupato per secoli… cosa?” Sam notò che Bobby stava ridendo.

 “Oh sì, i cani adorano gli ossi-snack, è vero. Tu sai cosa sono, vero?”

 “Qualche tipo di carne essicata, suppongo,” rispose Sam, “Bobby, c’è qualcosa che non va?”

 “Cosa? No, no, assolutamente niente,” gli rispose innocente. Sam socchiuse gli occhi.

“Bobby, cosa c’è?”

 “Niente,” ribadì il vecchio cacciatore. Sam lo guardò confuso, ma Bobby non volle aggiungere altro.

Così ritornarono ai loro libri; il giocattolo e lo snack tennero effettivamente Dean occupato finchè non tornò ad addormentarsi.

 “Mi sembra dorma parecchio,” disse Sam, “E’ normale?”

 “Sì, per un cane,” rispose Bobby. “Almeno sembra stia facendo bei sogni. Cosa pensi stia inseguendo?” annusò l’aria con un’espressione schifata. “Ew, speriamo che quei biscotti sia efficaci quanto le distrazioni.”

Con Dean fuori dai piedi, riuscirono a fare qualche progresso nel decifrare l’incantesimo. Sam si prese un momento per risolvere un dubbio grazie al suo computer.

Più tardi, quella sera, ricevette a sua risposta.

**_Da:_ ** _Da Cuccioli Problematici a Cagnetti Perfetti_

**_A:_ ** _ZerbinoPerCani_

_Caro Zerbino,_

_Lo staff del negozio ha ragione, gli ossi snack sono perfetti per i denti del tuo cagnetto e lo aiuteranno con il problema all’alito. Gli snack sono fatti con i peni essiccati dei manzi mandati al macello – suona orrendo per noi, ma i cani li adorano! Prova a pensare siano semplice carne essiccata invece di stare a rimuginare sulla loro provenienza._

_Bacini per i cucciolini,_

_il team di CP2CP_

 “Bene, sono pronto per la cena,” annunciò Bobby alzandosi per stiracchiarsi. “Ho qualche bistecca nel congelatore – scommetto che gli piacerà.”

Sam guardò verso il divano, dove Dean stava di nuovo masticando soddisfatto il suo osso. Non sapeva se voleva ridere o vomitare.

 “Ehm, grazie Bobby,” gli rispose con voce incerta, “Ma, non so perchè, non ho molta fame…”


	9. Di Sam Che Ha Un Altro Incubo E Di Dean Che Scopre Il Nirvana Dei Cani

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa è una TRADUZIONE.  
> L'autrice della storia è Lampito (http://www.fanfiction.net/u/2612780/Lampito), ma non posso utilizzare il corretto form per segnalare il credit dato che posta su fanfiction.net. Pazienza. La storia è comunque tutta sua, genialità comprese.

_I demoni si stavano ammassando fuori della decrepita stanza di motel in cui alloggiavano. Sam finì di mettere il sale a porte e finestre e sbirciò all’esterno attraverso le tende macchiate: ce n’erano almeno due dozzine, con gli occhi neri e scintillanti._

_“Dean!” urlò. “Dean! Ce ne sono almeno una ventina là fuori, e… Dean?” suo fratello era ancora in bagno. La porta era socchiusa, e Sam la spalancò._

_Dean se ne stava di fronte allo specchio con le labbra arricciate e le mani sui fianchi, una pletora di accessori per cani era disposta sulla vecchia toletta di fronte a lui. “Sam,” cominciò seccato. “Non posso combattere demoni ora – non ho niente da mettermi!” e sollevò (oh Dio) un collare di pelle nera borchiato e lo accostò al collo (no, oh Dio no) studiando il suo riflesso. “No, è un cliché. Ah, ma questo…” e scelse un collare scarlatto con paillettes rosse, “Ora si può discutere. Sottolinea il colore di miei occhi, non trovi?” Sorrise felice allo specchio. “Aspetta che me lo metto e poi andiamo a fare il culo ai demoni.”Si guardò intorno. “Hai visto il mio guinzaglio, quello con le borchie?”_

“ _YAAAAAARGH!” Urlò Sam strappando il collare a Dean. “Me ne frego dei tuoi cazzo di accessori! Ci sono dei DEMONI qui fuori e stanno cercando di ucciderci!”_

_“Ridammelo!” gli urlò Dean afferrando un’estremità del collare, cominciano il tiro alla fune. “Stronzo!”_

_“Cazzone!”_

_“Stronzo!”_

_“Cazzone!”_

“AAAAIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!” Sam si svegliò di scatto e si mise seduto sul letto, tremante. Dean era ancora nel mondo dei sogni nel letto accanto, arricciato protettivo contro il suo giocattolo peloso. Non è giusto, pensò Sam, meglio dorme lui, più i miei incubi diventano atroci…

Ancora una volta, Dean era pieno di energia dopo colazione e saltellava da Sam a Bobby e viceversa, cercando di coinvolgere qualcuno nel tiro alla fune con polpo-coniglio.

 “Gioca con tuo fratello, cavolo,” brontolò Bobby. Era al telefono e si stava facendo dare qualche consiglio per migliorare la sua pronuncia di greco antico. “Se non becco tutto parola per parola, potremmo finire per trasformarlo in chissà cosa, persino un oggetto inanimato.”

 “Che non suona tanto male, ora come ora,” grugnì Sam scansando suo fratello.

 “Beh, fagli fare una passeggiata,” gli suggerì Bobby, “Basta che me lo levi dalle scatole.”

Sam riuscì a legare un pezzo di corda ai fianchi di Dean, magari sarebbe riuscito a prevenire scappasse di nuovo per inseguire un coniglio, a quel punto uscirono.

Fu più una passeggiatina igienica che una passeggiata; Dean si fermò ad annusare ogni albero, ogni cassetta postale, ogni roccia dall’aspetto interessante, e ne “marchiò” almeno la metà. Ma fu comunque una bella giornata e Sam alla fine sorrise nel vedere suo fratello così felice.

 “Non ti pesa proprio essere un cane, vero?” gli chiese arruffandogli i capelli.

“Naaaaaaaaaaah,” gli rispose Dean prima di trotterellare verso un altro albero.

Sam stava appena cominciando a divertirsi a passeggiare sotto il sole quando avvenne il disastro: Dean si fermò, dilatò le narici e abbaiò gioiosamente prima di partire a tutta velocità strappando la corda dalle mani del fratello, facendolo quasi cadere.

“Oof! Dean!” urlò Sam, cercando di rimanere in piedi e di inseguirlo allo stesso tempo.

Dean non andò lontano: sul ciglio del sentiero aveva trovato il cadavere di… qualcosa. Coniglio? Uccello? Puzzola? Era difficile dirlo, ma PUZZAVA. Con orrore, Sam vide Dean che si strusciava di schiena su quel qualcosa morto con un’espressione di pura estasi sul volto. Sam sentì che la colazione minacciava di risalirgli.

 “Dean!” e trattenne i conati, terrorizzato dall’idea suo fratello avrebbe tentato di rotolarsi anche in quello, “Dean! SMETTILA!”

“Na-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-h” Dean si contorceva gioioso. Alla fine smise di muoversi e sorrise a Sam, con un’espressione decisamente orgasmica dipinta in faccia.

 “Oh, che io sia dannato, Dean, e che cazzo? È disgustoso!” s’infuriò Sam. Tappandosi il naso con una mano, usò la corda per costringere Dean a rialzarsi. “Ugh! Dio, dovrò darti fuoco! Andiamo!” Tirò fuori il cellular mentre tornavano a casa. “Bobby? Sì, abbiamo un problema…”

….oOoOo….

Sam marciò con la faccia scura verso il piano di sopra. Un ululato afflitto si udiva dalla lavanderia, dove Dean era stato rinchiuso. Bobby sentì l’acqua scorrere nella vasca, ma si alienò da ogni rumore mentre controllare una rima; aveva imparato da molto tempo ad ignorare il casino associato alle visite dei Winchester.

Cinque minuti dopo, Sam tornò giù e fece marciare un Dean che continuava a lamentarsi verso il piano di sopra, tenendolo per il colletto della camicia. Bobby lo capiva: nessuno dei cani che aveva avuto aveva mai amato fare il bagno.

Si sentirono un po’ di versi strozzati, silenzio per qualche minute, poi una serie di tonfi.

“Yipe!”

 “Sta’ zitto, essere disgustoso!” _Splash._ _Thump._

“Arf!”

“DEAN!” _Slosh. Crash._

“Arf!”

“ _DEAN!_ ”

Di nuovo silenzio. Poi…

“ARF!”

“AAAAH CAZZO!” _Splosh_.

_Thump thump thump thump thump…_

Bobby non battè ciglio. Era una scena già vista.

… _thump thump thump thump thump…_

Anche se, doveva dirlo, l’ultima volta che un Winchester nudo era scappato da una vasca da bagno per poi correre giù per e scale lasciandosi dentro una scia di schiuma prima d’infilare la porta a tutta velocità e sparire nel giardino, era stato Sam, che doveva avere all’incirca tre anni…

_“TORNA QUI STRONZO DISGUSTOSO!”_

… e il fratello furioso lanciato all’inseguimento era stato Dean…

 “Oh, merda! MERDA! CAZZO!”

Bobby diede un’occhiata dalla finestra mentre si versava un altro caffè. Dean era riuscito a trovare un punto particolarmente polveroso dietro il relitto di un furgone, e ci si era rotolato con gusto prima che Sam riuscisse a riacciuffarlo.

Aveva l’aspetto di una pralina al tartufo.

“Yipe!”

Sam spalancò la porta con forza. Un Dean con l’aria affranta fu trascinato, ancora una volta, al piano di sopra.

Era veramente incredibile, pensò Bobby, quanto fosse terrificante Sam quando si arrabbiava…

….oOoOo….

 “Come andiamo Bobby?” chiese Sam, guardando verso il divano. Dean, ben lavato e profumato, se ne stava sdraiato lì con l’aria contrita masticando un osso snack e coccolando il suo polpo-coniglio; Sam aveva finalmente trovato il suo Alpha Interiore, e non era stato un bello spettacolo.

 “Penso siamo quasi pronto,” rispose Bobby, agitando i suoi appunti, “Anche se sarà un po’ più complicato di un semplice incantesimo di inversione, se anche esiste una cosa del genere…”

 “Quanto complicato, esattamente?” chiese Sam sospettoso, rivolgendo Un’Espressione Stronza Edizione Speciale Alpha Interiore™ (Seduto! Fermo! Altrimenti Per Te C’è La Bottiglia Spray!) al fratello.

 “Beh, la trasformazione originale non è stata completata,” spiegò Bobby, “Sono abbastanza sicuro che non possiamo semplicemente disfare tutto e far tornare le cose com’erano. Dobbiamo prima completarlo, e poi invertire tutto.”

 “Vuoi dire…”

 “Già,” sospirò Bobby, “Dobbiamo prima di tutto trasformarlo in un cane complete, poi invertire.”

 “Merda.”

 “Sono con te ragazzo. Almeno, in questo modo, sarà una cosa o l’altra, non una via di mezzo.”

 “Ok. Di che abbiamo bisogno?”

Bobby gli passò un pezzo di carta. “Non molto – ho praticamente già tutto qui. Nello specifico, abbiamo bisogno di qualcosa che appartiene a Dean l’essere umano e a Dean il cane.”

 “Ok, ci siamo.” Sam ispezionò la lista mentre si dirigeva verso il divano. “Molla il coniglio mutante, bello, ne abbiamo bisogno per l’abracadabra.”

Dean lasciò obbedientemente che Sam prendesse il suo coniglio-polpo, ma aveva uno sguardo così triste e deluso che Sam si fermò ed alla fine glielo ridiede.

 “Ok,” concesse, “Tienilo finchè non ne avremo bisogno.”

 “Arf!” Dean sorrise a suo fratello con la lingua penzoloni prima di affondare nuovamente i denti nel giocattolo per masticarlo soddisfatto. Sam gli sorrise. Il polpo-coniglio era in mani sicure. O magari zampe. Comunque – non sarebbe andato da nessuna parte.


	10. In Cui Bobby Organizza Un Modo Per Fare Soldi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa è una TRADUZIONE.  
> L'autrice della storia è Lampito (http://www.fanfiction.net/u/2612780/Lampito), ma non posso utilizzare il corretto form per segnalare il credit dato che posta su fanfiction.net. Pazienza. La storia è comunque tutta sua, genialità comprese.

L’alternanza di rime latine e greche cominciava a far venire a Sam il mal di testa; rinunciò a tentare di seguire quel che stava dicendo Bobby e si concentrò sulla sua parte, ovvero assicurarsi che Dean rimanesse fermo al centro della stanza, così da non farsi male una volta ritrasformato. E ci riuscì lanciandogli M&Ms, con Dean che le afferrava al volo, mugolando di tanto in tanto tutto contento.

Proprio quando Sam stava cominciando a pensare qualcosa fosse andato storto e che non sarebbe cambiato nulla, ecco apparire una flebile luce gialla, e…

 “Cavolo, sculacciatemi e chiamatemi Shirley,” disse Bobby.

 “Ehm, certo,” rispose Sam. Lanciò un’altra M&M. il grosso Rottweiler fermo al centro della stanza l’afferrò al volo, e gli si allargò sul muso un sorriso canino.

 “Arf,”

Bobby inclinò la testa pensoso. “E’ un magnifico animale,” cominciò. “Buone misure, buona muscolatura, bella forma della testa, torace imponente… una conformazione stupenda. Linea pulita. Espressione forte, maschia. Ed un viso felice. Ai giudici piace quell’aspetto.” Si fermò, poi guardò Sam. “Sai, se fossi pronto a lasciargli fare da stallone per un po’, ne ricaveresti un bel mucchio di soldi…”

Sam rimase a bocca aperta. “Eh?” fu tutto quello che riuscì ad articolare.

 “… voglio dire, dovremmo stare a guardarlo sculettare in pista, ma scommetto che riuscirebbe a trovare la preda prima e meglio di tutti gli altri cani. Sappiamo che ha un temperamento forte. I Pazzi Amici Degli Animali pagherebbero un sacco per i servizi di un cane del genere…”

 “Non puoi essere serio…” Sam aveva la mascella a terra.

 “… più di mille dollari, anche. Potremmo falsificare un pedigree, discendenza tedesca, fargli fare il test per la displasia, e…”

 “Stai… stai suggerendo che dovremmo far lavorare Dean come un… un _cane prostituto_?” chiese Sam con orrore.

 “Non un prostituto, Sam, uno stallone. Non farebbe niente di diverso da quel che fa come umano, solo che verrebbe pagato…” Bobby sorrise di gusto, e Sam sospirò di sollievo, minacciando il vecchio Cacciatore con Un’Espressione Stronza Personalizzata Single Use™ (Non Prostituirò Mio Fratello Ai Pazzi Amici Dei Cani). “Devi ammetterlo, è un fine esemplare. Scommetto che sarebbe anche un ottimo Cacciatore.”

 “Già, ma non credo potrei affrontare un altro bagno con lui, non importa quante gambe abbia.”

 “Ok, allora, prendi il suo giocattolo e liberiamoci delle due gambe in più.”

Sam prese il polpo-coniglio dal tavolino che stavano usando come altare e lo diede al cane, che lo prese eccitato. “ARMF!” e lo masticò fino a farlo squittire.

 “Ecco bravo, tienilo bene,” lo incoraggiò Sam, mentre Bobby raccolse un pugnale decorato e ricominciò con la sua astrusa cantilena. Un suono sordo, come il ronzio creato da un coro di api baritonali, cominciò a farsi sentire pian piano; il cane piegò la testa di lato e cominciò a scodinzolare abbaiando allegro.

 “Rimani fermo, Dean, rimani fermo!” gli gridò Sam disperato, mentre il cane continuava a scodinzolare scuotendosi felice.

 “Armf! Armf! Armf!”

Un altro lampo di luce soffusa, poi…

 “Armph – caaa! Caaaa! Caaaarf! Cazzo! Cazzo! Argh!” Dean sputò il giocattolo peloso e tossì, “Cazzo! Sam!” alzò gli occhi e spostò velocemente lo sguardo da Sam a Bobby e viceversa. “Cazzo! Sam! Cazzo! Cazzo!”

 “Di sicuro sembra abbia funzionato perfettamente,” mormorò Bobby.

 “Dean!” gridò Sam, “Dean! Sei… insomma, sei… sei proprio tu?”

 “Sam! Cazzo!” Dean strabuzzò gli occhi. “Sam?”

 “Sì, sono io fratello,” rispose Sam sorridendo sollevato, “Bentornato.”

 “Sam,” riprese Dean, “Sam. Cazzo. Sam.” Si guardò di nuovo intorno cercando di mettere a fuoco dov’era. “Che… che diavolo… Bobby? Cazzo…”

 “E’ decisamente lui,” decise Bobby mettendo via il libro.

Sam si passò una mano slla faccia. “Dean,” cominciò, “Ti sei… perso tipo un paio di giorni. Sono stati… interessanti…” Guardò suo fratello. “Cosa ricordi?”

 “Ti stavo urlando di muovere il tuo culo secco e accoppare la strega,” disse Dean, “E poi… e poi mi trovo… qui…”

 “Ascolta, avrai tantissime domande,” disse Sam, “Cercherò di aggiornarti il più sinteticamente possible, in ordine cronologico…”

 “In realtà c’è solo una cosa che mi preme sapere, Sam,” disse Dean calmo.

 “Sì, tutto a posto, ho ucciso la strega…” gli disse Sam.

 “No, non è questa…”

 “L’auto sta bene, non gl’ho fatto niente…”

 “E’ una lei, Sam, e no, non è per l’auto…”

 “Oh, non preoccuparti, ho preso il suo libro,” spiegò Sam, “Nessuno potrà usarlo di nuovo…”

 “No, Sam,” riprese Dean amabilmente, “Voglio davvero fare solo una domanda, ovvero: _Perché cazzo sono qui nudo in casa di Bobby con un cazzo di giocattolo per cani in bocca?_ ”

Annusò l’aria.

 “E perchè diavolo puzzo come una vecchia signora?”

... oOoOo ...

 “Mi ci sono rotolato dentro,” ripetè Dean mentre mangiava, “Mi stai dicendo che mi ci sono rotolato dentro.”

 “Ti ci sei rotolato, dimenato e contorto,” confermò Sam, “Come se stessi facendo il miglior sesso della tua vita.”

 “Non ti credo,” gli fece Dean addentando il suo hamburger, “Te lo stai inventando. E comunque non saresti mai riuscito a farmi fare il bagno.”

 “A-hem,” e Bobby passò il suo cellulare a Dean. A cui cascarono gli occhi.

 “Oh mio Dio, tu… hai fatto una _foto_?”

 “Se ti fa sentire meglio, ho ancora quella che ho fatto a tuo fratello quando è scappato lui dalla vasca,” gli disse Bobby con disinvoltura. “Deve essere qui da qualche parte.”

 “Bobby, aveva tre anni! Questo è completamente diverso!” Dan riguardò il cellulare. “Perchè sembro una pralina al tartufo?”

 “Perchè sei una creatura sporca e disgustosa, su due o quattro gambe,” rispose Sam lanciandogli una manciata di tovaglioli di carta. “Pulisciti la faccia e non parlare con la bocca piena.”

 “Non hai nessuna giustificazione per avermi lavanderizzato,” grugnì risentito Dean.

 “Coso, non eri tu a dover convivere con la tua puzza. Poteva andarti peggio: Bobby voleva farti fare lo stallone, farti guadagnare il tuo posto nel mondo…” A Dean cascarono di nuovo gli occhi.

 “Scherzavo,” disse Bobby. “Più o meno.”

 “Sei un vecchio sporco pervertito,” Dean fremeva di rabbia, “e Sam ha avuto il coraggio di dire che sono io la creatura sporca e disgustosa…”

 “Attento a quel che dici, figliolo,”

 “Ah! E lo dice colui che fa foto di uomini nudi mentre … soffrono di temporanea confusione di specie! Il bue che chiama cornuto l’asino, tu perverso vecchio arnese!”

 “Dean…” lo ammonì Bobby con un grugnito.

 “… Quando proprio tu ti preparavi a vendere il mio culo canino per fare soldi sporchi, direi che è proprio uno schifo, deviato vecchio…”

_spruzz_

 “Figliodiputtana!” balbettò Dean sputacchiando acqua profumata, “Che cazzo era quella roba?”

 “Deterrente,” rispose Bobby brandendo lo spruzzino. “Quando ti dico di badare a quel che dici in casa mia, tu lo fai, figliolo, o userò un deterrente che non dimenticherai facilmente.”

Sam rise piano.

Bobby spruzzò anche lui, per principio.

 “Visto che ora avete un così buon odore, signore, potete entrambi fare le brave massaie e dare una rassettata prima di andare a letto,” annunciò.

 “Sì, Bobby,” risposero in coro, lanciandosi uno sguardo che diceva chiaramente _questa è Tutta Colpa Tua._

Bobby sorrise soddisfatto e si diresse di sopra.

Seriamente, tutto stava nell’essere in contatto con il proprio Alpha Interiore.

... oOoOo ...

Un altro poltergeist terrorizzava un’altra famiglia, un altro viaggio in auto per i Winchester. Dean non sembrava soffrire di effetti collaterali per i giorni passati come cane, tranne che…

 “Che stai mangiando?” chiese Sam, arricciando il naso.

 “Carne secca,” rispose Dean mostrandogli uno degli ossi snack rimasti, “Credo di averci fatto l’abitudine a questi cosi. Ehi, tutto a posto, bello?”

 “Tutto a posto,” farfugliò Sam mentre si riprendeva da quello che sembrava un improvviso attacco di tosse, “Solo un raspino in gola. Uhm, lo sai cosa sono, vero?”

 “Sì, lo so, sono cibo per cani,” disse Dean, “Ma sono solo vacca essiccata, no? Hanno un buon sapore. E se mi tengono puliti i denti, pensa a quanto risparmierò sul dentifricio!” E sorrise vittorioso prima d’infilarsi di nuovo l’osso in bocca.

 “Vorrai sicuramente infilarti in bocca una TicTac prima di avvicinarti troppo ad una ragazza, te lo dico io,” riprese Sam trattenendo una risata. “E comunque, non possono essere peggio della solita spazzatura che ingurgiti, giusto?”

 “Esattamente,” concordò Dean. “Cosa?”

Sam gli sorrise. “Niente, goditi il tuo pasto salutare.” Prima o poi, pensò, avrebbe dovuto dire a suo fratello cos’erano in realtà gli ossi snack. Gliene avrebbe fatto mangiare uno, glielo avrebbe detto quella sera.

O magari l’indomani.

Sicuramente per la fine della settimana.

**FINE.**


End file.
